


Fate/Hellscape: War of Anomalies

by Yunruka



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, fate - Fandom
Genre: #GISHAL, #killxixi, Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Battle, Character Death, Collaboration, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Holy Grail War (Fate), Hurt/Comfort, Manga & Anime, Multi, OP Characters but hey it's fate, Past Relationship(s), Roleplay Logs, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunruka/pseuds/Yunruka
Summary: Tokyo, a place soon turned into a bloody battlefield, a place where the chosen one and the heroes gathered. Different ambition, different desires, all bearing the same goal in their mind. To win the Sixth Holy Grail War.A lone man stood amongst the sea of corpses, his firm gaze fixed on the sky, memories of a man smiling flashed through his mind.I won't fail you.Tucking a loose strand of hair, her amber eyes fluttered open as she stared at the sky riddled with stars.Winning was the only outcome.Her brown eyes flickered to her distorted reflection on the water, a reminder of the chaos that has yet to happen.I'll make you proud, Father.With his back facing the sea, a young boy watched as his folks have fun and danced in the middle of a bonfire. They sang and laugh, as they cheer upon a good haul today.Is this okay?As the wheel of fate turned, slowly their string would entangle themselves to one another."The Holy Grail will be mine."___A collaboration story with MegamiYuika, RandomGuy, and Debonade.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Original Character(s), Gilgamesh | Caster/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. The Gathering I

With a full moon in the night sky, Tokyo was always a thriving place that never stops its advancement. No matter what hours it is, it would always lively with cars, pedestrians, and activities.

On the very corner of the alleyway at nowhere, two burly men were hitting a thin boy that have nerd vibe from him.

"I told you already, you should bring the freaking money for us!" One of the guys started to punch the boy hard in his gut and make the boy kneel on the ground and coughing.

"What a useless nerd." Another burly man chimed in, as he too, began to kick the nerd boy right into his face, making the pitiful boy down to the ground.

**Crackle**

Some sparks of lighting began to appear out of thin air, and the sparks soon began to shine so brightly, lighting the entire alleyway.

"What the hell..." Everyone was surprised at the turns of event as three of them can only stare dumbly at it.

Soon, a man in his late twenties stepped out from the shining blue Light, as he looked around.

"So... I have arrived successfully..." The man mumbled some words, and then, he saw the scene of two burly men surrounded the nerd boy, as all of them have stunned expression in their faces.

"Oh?" The man started to smile.

"Time to take care of trash already?"

Soon, screams filled the entire alleyway, but no one would hear it, for Tokyo, always a place that would never stop its activities.

* * *

In a large, almost palatial hallway, the sound of heels can be heard clicking softly. Although it was a place lit by a few candles mounted along the walls, the person paid no heed and continued on her path. It was such a peaceful night, but one that wasn't considerably pleasant.

"Why are you here..." The sound of heels clicking on the floor stopped at the sound of the voice. Immediately, the lady spun on her feet and stared beyond the dark corners of the pillars of the hallway.

"...Grandmother?"

A pair of hollow eyes shined from behind the pillars, sending her a familiar tide of shivers through her skin. As she was already used to it, the lady could only sigh inaudible.

"The night for the holy ritual is approaching."

"Indeed, and the preparations are done as well." The lady could only nip the bottom of her lip and glance away.

"What more do you need of me?"

"You will fail."

She turned to look at her once more, her eyes glinting sharply from what was left of the hallway lights. It was those same words again, familiar words that left a hanging pit deep within her. She wanted their exchange to end as fast as the old woman spoke bluntly to her.

"I am the successor, and I will bring honor to this family. The Holy Grail will fulfill the House of Lladhov'na's wish-- and I shall make sure of it."

The air turned significantly cold as if having a taste from a distance coming winter. The lady grabbed the hem of her dress, and with a delicate raise, curtsied towards the figure of a hooded old woman hiding beyond the darkness.

"Now then, please patiently wait for the adequate results." The hooded figure stayed ominously quiet, her hand rising slowly but absolute. And with a sneer in her aged lips, the old woman pointed a finger towards the other-- hollow eyes seemingly able to glint from the shadows.

"Do not forget your place, child."

And not more than a few seconds later, the hooded figure succumbed into the darkness, disappearing out of her sight. The lady pondered over her words and tucked the loose strands of hair that fell beside the frame of her face. She knew well what the old woman was talking about, having already expected of their eventual encounter. However, despite knowing so, the lady could only frown, and turn away, leaving towards the other end of the seemingly palatial hallway; the sound of her heels fading at the silence of the night...

* * *

A girl sat in a room, flipping through a worn-out book. Laid beside her was her trusted bow and quiver. On her other side laid a red spear with sharp edges around the blade oozing overwhelming energy, a stark contrast to the otherwise Japanese-style room. Her eyelids felt heavy and she felt the urge to crawl into her futon. But one look at the spear, she was once again feeling a surge of determination.

\--

_"Are you sure about this, Yumi?"_

_The room was quiet even when there were two occupants inside it. A girl, no older than 20 sat on one side of the room with her back straight, and knees were drawn underneath her. Her hands were clasped tightly on top of her lap. On the other side, a man no older than 50, sat with a frown on his face, deepening his wrinkles even further._

_"_ _Yes, Father," she replied firmly._

_The male sighed as if knowing he couldn't do anything to change her mind. Without a word, he took something from his back and held it to her._ _It was a spear with the crimson hue coloring the spear all the way from the blade to the bottom. It radiated such energy that Yumi shuddered in awe. But something filled her heart with uneasiness. Once in a while, a dark energy would shrivel alive before disappearing. She quickly brushed it away._

_"Take it," her father said, pushing the spear to her outstretched hand. Her hands curling around the handle at once._ _The girl placed the spear to her side and bowed, placing both of her hands and her forehead on the ground before looking up, a blazing resolute in her eyes._ _"_

_I'll make you proud, Father."_

\--

The girl coughed to her hands, her shoulder shaking hard. After a while, she finally stopped, timidly looking at her hands. Her eyes weakly looked at the spear at her side but her hands tightly clenched themselves. In a distance. a bolt of lightning crackled on the sky, its loud boom reaching her ears.

* * *

After a hard day work at the docks, a young boy decided to spend his hard-earned money down by the local tavern. It was a busy night. The singing and rowdiness of the people inside can be heard even on the streets and once inside the familiar smell of spilled ale hits him right in the face.

“Ahh, same old smell but different people.”

He takes a seat at the sidelines, carefully observing and listening to what stories these adventurers and sailors are going on about. The locals would share their tales that he had heard of multiple times and the new folks seemed to have nothing good to talk about except one. A nobleman who he had never seen before piqued his interest.

The nobleman dressed in pure white boasted to the two women in front of him of how he's finally chosen and that his wishes can finally be fulfilled. He grabbed a container from underneath and said, "With this, the Holy Grail will be mine." He then continued to babble on about his life and so on.  
  
The boy's eyes widened and radiated with curiosity and revealed a slight grin on his face. After countless hours of reading and late-night eavesdropping from different places, his time finally came.  
  
"The Holy Grail, nobles already have everything so why wish for another pointless dream."

Having known the two women beside the pretentious noble, he signals them both to get drink more ale, and surprisingly both of them gave him a slight nod.  
  
"Whatever is in that container I'm taking it."  
  
The thrill of adventure is once again present in his gaze.


	2. The Gathering II

"June 20, huh..." mumbled the man with clothes full of black, the same with his hair and eyes.

"Two days more for the battle..."

Frowning, the man started to walk somewhere, as he left behind two unconscious burly men and a boy that was sitting on the ground with a blank expression on his face as if he didn't understand what he just saw.

_June 21, Rome._

The black clothes man started to walk through the night street. While carrying a backpack in his back, the man looks like in a hurry.

_'Soon...'_

The man finally arrived, on the front gate of a gigantic museum, the museum was so big that and definitely one of the most popular tourist places in the country.

"Activate..." murmured some words, black mech armor began to arise from his body, as the armor used the nanotechnology. After donned the armor, the man swept his hand in the air and a holographic screen started to arise.

"Let's cut all the alarm systems."

Hacking the security system in two minutes, the man waved his hand in the air again and the screen started to fade away.

"So easy, huh ~ if only all the missions would be this simple ~"

Humming a little melody for his small success, the man began to walk to the front gate, as his armor slowly made his body transparent each second.

"Now... Let's start ~"

Jumping to the air, the sole of his foot began to eject flames, and it propelled him to the sky, flying to the nearest window of the museum.

"Theseus's inheritance would be mine."

* * *

_Isolated Palace, Russia_

Standing in front of the large, stained glass window, the lady clasped her hands together.

"The awaited night..."

Her voice spoke to no one. She was nervous yet ready for what was to ensue, wishing that her efforts wouldn't be for naught as soon as it comes to an end, and what she long expected for would come to rise and appear before her.

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"

No one returned her musing, for she was all alone in that place. No one lived on that isolated palace, for she was the only one remaining at the last of her name.

Smiling, her gaze fell towards the garden below the palatial infrastructure. A vast garden filled with blooming marigolds and four sculpted fountains that stood far apart, water rushing down with ease despite the country's freezing weather.

Perfect. It was a perfect place for the ritual. Enough for the moon to land at the designated spot, and enough with all the mana contained within that entire place.

With a gentle tug at the hem of her sleeves, the lady collected her bearings and began to tread outside her chamber. There was no reason to linger so idly. Time was ticking, and she didn't want to waste the opportunity any longer.

Taking with her the familiar phrase that was once engraved inside her head over and over, her smile turned seemingly bittersweet.

"Fail, huh..."

* * *

The sound of birds chirping jolted her awake. She blinked her eyes groggily and looked to the small window. Seeing the sun peeking out shyly from among the towering urban trees. Immediately, all traces of sleep disappeared, her eyes snapped wide open.

"Oh no, oh no," she whispered in panic to herself, fumbling to stand up only to crash down on the tatami floor. After an entire night of sitting with her legs underneath her, her legs had somehow forgotten their purpose to stand.

She had fallen asleep in the midst of poring through the book, searching for foreign incantations. The spear her father had given to her was definitely not from Japan so she tried to look for any information about it inside the measly amount of foreign books she has. The result? Nothing, not the owner, not the name, nothing. However, she spotted an array of words -which she guessed were incantation- that she only managed to read halfway before she dozed off, the cryptic incantation echoing inside her head.

After letting the blood flow back to her legs, the girl finally managed to stand up and hastily took her bow and quiver, sliding her room door open and ran out, the spear laid forgotten in her room. She was late to her own schedule.

* * *

It was an easy catch. When the noble finally had his face flat on the table the two girls handed the boy the container, he gave them both a cheery smile then rushed outside of the tavern with a silver box now in his hands.

The closest place where he could find a quick breather was on the quiet eastern part of the docks. Where no one would go and he was sure of it because he has been here dozens of times. A place where he could think of was what the future has in store for him. Ships moved as the waves slowly crept its way into the sand then went back to join the sea. A constant loop that goes on forever just like him, stuck.

The silver moonlight accompanied him to see what’s inside the silver box. There were a couple of old papers with inscriptions that are somehow familiar to him. Some were in perfect condition while others were hard to read.

“I guess this is what the old man is preparing me for,” he said to himself in excitement though his memory of it was the opposite. When he brought about the topic of the holy grail, his father spent his final moments passing him down the knowledge he needed. Countless hours studying with the man who he wanted to be.

Lastly, hidden under the pile of papers was a blue cloth. “The catalyst, but who is this from?” He checked if there were any clues on who this can be but to his disappointment there wasn’t.

He took a moment and wished that whoever this is to be strong, then proceeded to read and tinker the contents of the box.

“Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter woot woot! Thank you for checking this story out :D New chapters will be posted daily so stay tuned!


	3. The Summoning I

_Yawwnn_

Yawning loudly, a middle-aged man was wearing security clothes, and a flashlight in his hand, mumbling in annoyance.

"Dammit... Why do we even need to guard this place? As if anyone would be interested in stealing these old junks." Grumbling more and more as he patrolled the area alone, soon, he saw a particular display on his way to the next area.

"Huh? The only last original sandal of the Theseus? Pfftt, what a joke. This is definitely fake. Just like most of the junks here," said the man as he scowled to the sandal inside the display glass. He was about to turn around and leave, but something heavy struck the back of his neck, making him roll his eyes and faint.

"Or maybe because you have no eyes for treasure," a voice sounded out of nowhere as transparent armor started to reach out its hand and grab the glass tightly.

Soon, the glass part that the armor's hand grabbed was cracking, and the glass broke in seconds. Even with the loud noise of the glass broken, no one came to check it out nor any alarm ringing. It was so quiet just as if no one ever guarded the place. Taking out the only sandal without its pair, the transparent armor began to pull out a jar of blood and a paintbrush from its backpack. Then, in ten minutes, the figure finished drawing some kind of a magic circle on the ground and put the sandal inside the circle.

_"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation."_

Once the figure began to chat, Soon, the magic circle started to glow mysteriously.

_"Let Blue be the color I pay tribute to._

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

_Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

_Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword._

_Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._

_Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

_An oath shall be sworn here._

_I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell."_  
  
The more time passed, as if responded into what the figure chanted, the magic circle began to shine brightly.

_"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"_

The moment the last words were spoken, the air began to distort as the light shining in the museum brighter than ever before. Shortly, a humanoid shape appeared inside the light as the light started to fade out.

"Come to me, my servant.." Stepping out of the magic circle is a knight that was donned in golden armors. The knight raised its hand to its chest and said with a voice full of conviction.

"I have responded to your summon, master. Theseus, at your service."

* * *

Thousands of marigold gleamed in the moonlight, swaying as the midnight breeze blew in peace and gentility. From afar, distant rushes of water can be heard falling down to their marbled cradles. Dressed in a lavish yet simplistic dress, one that is considered foreign yet mesmerizing to anyone that would see it, the lady walked towards the center of the garden and took off the veil that was donned at the top of her head. The veil had already served its purpose, and thus, followed the wind as it took it away from her grasp.

Letting her focus remain at the main task, she took the scepter that was previously laying in the ground and pointed it towards the altar across from her; a large magic circle separating them. Closing her eyes, she felt the sparks of mana ran through her fingertips. They were alive, eager to be brought forth. And so, chanting the Aria that was engraved to her mind over and over, she summoned all her mana and directed it towards the circle.

_"...Come, submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer my calling."_

Her fingers clasped tightly around the handle of the scepter, her concentration resolute. Raising it in a swift motion, she drew a large gash at the center of her palm; her blood dropping into the intricate circle, and gradually turned into black.

_"I hereby swear an oath: that I, who shall attain all the virtues of heaven. I, who shall grasp all the vices of hell to defeat..."_

The wind picked up violently, smoke rising from the dust that swirled around her figure. Countless of golden petals left their place, obscuring her vision from what she was waiting for. Even if her soft voice was getting strained, she continued forward.

_"...The Seventh Heavens-- clad in the three great words of power, rise from the ring of deterrence and appear before me;"_

Her hair flowed behind her, braids falling out of their pins. The same for her dress, moving in disarray at the powerful force that continued to increase as time itself reaches its peak. She was near, and what she was looking forward to was then within her grasp. A glint in her eyes passed with her last scream.

_"Guardian of the Holy Equilibrium!"_

Bright light. There was a bright light that engulfed her entire form, devouring everything at its release. At one point, a glimpse of gold passed by her vision. A kind of golden hue that was far more vibrant than those of her garden's marigolds. Shielding her eyes from the impact, she waited with bated breath as the chaos that ensued began to settle down. It wasn't long before her surroundings were finally at peace.

She opened her eyes and blinked, watching as more golden petals flew in the wind. Breathing in and out, she faced the direction of the circle once again and swiftly curtsied. She was a lady raised in grace, after all. A fitting welcome should only be done for the sole being who will aid her in her battle. Hence, as soon as she felt another, gallant presence, her limbs move on their own accord.

"Greetings, o' Heroic Spirit." She began, a hand to her chest as a gesture of sincerity.

"I am Shaltea Juséaltine Lladhov'na."

Gradually rising from her feet, she marveled at the figure who was standing valiantly in front of her. Who was it, perhaps? Her anticipation bubbled in eagerness.

"Are you..."

And in an instant, their eyes met. She was taken aback, yet also felt a sense of hope over her situation. Golden hair akin to silk weaved by the gods themselves, crimson eyes that twinkled in the moonlight, and a lean body draped with the robes of ancient royalty. The moon quietly watched the both of them stand in front of one another, as the golden petals flew in their last, revealing the outcome-- the finale of her hard work. Too enthralled by his identity, she didn't even notice how his eyes widened wistfully towards her.

"...my Servant?"

* * *

The fire flickered from the breeze coming through the window, casting an eerie glow to the dark room. Her futon had been folded and placed neatly on one side of the room, far from the magic circle she had drawn around the room. Candles had been set alight all around the circle and the red spear was placed in the middle of it. The girl sat at one side of the circle, her legs once again drawn underneath her.

Her eyes were closed and she took a steady deep breath to keep her composure. As soon as the finished her daily training, she had gone back to her room, holing herself up in her room to once again look through the rest of the words, drilling the incantations over and over again until she could recite it flawlessly. She opened her eyes that glowed red for a second before her hand reached out to a knife at her side. With a swift slash, the girl cut her palm opened and she let her blood drip down to the magic circle. 

_"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone,"_ she began to chant, watching the blood hit the ground drop by drop. 

_"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."_

The fire flickered wilder than before as the breeze slowly turned into a gush of air.

_"Your self is under me, my doom is in your sword."_

She gritted her teeth when she felt a surge of pain coursing through her body but words continued to flow out of her mouth. 

_"In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer."_

The wind blew harder and yet the fire continued to flicker back to life. Her hair whipped violently behind her, the bun that had been tucked nicely came undone.

" _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."_

The pain on her body throbbed harder.

_"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence-"_

A sudden harsh coughing fit attacked her and she clasped a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle the onslaught. Her frail body chose the wrong time to strike her and she paled. Not now! Her bloody hand was placed to the ground to support her shaking body.

_"Come forth from the circle of bindi- "_ she tried to continue before coughing once more. She dug her nails to her lap and spat out blood to one side, eyes glowing red, determined to finish what she has started.

_"O, Keeper of the Scales!"_

The candles flickered out in a blast, their wisps coiling in the air. It was silent for a moment. The girl froze when she noticed her bloody hand had smeared the magic circle. Oh no, had she failed?

But then, a bright red light engulfed the entire room and Yumi shielded herself from the harsh glare. Even with the crimson light upon her, her shoulder sagged in relief. She hadn't failed! The coils of smoke had somehow formed themselves into clumps that prevented her from seeing what she had summoned. Waiting in anticipation, the girl scrambled up to her feet and clasped her hand tightly in front of her. The smoke finally cleared up after a while and someone stepped out from the white, gaseous smoke.

* * *

He waited until the dead of night when the streets were clear and when the people were fast asleep. It took him hours to find a good spot where he could set up the summoning circle with ease. He stood outside the red magic circle drawn onto the grass-covered earth with the catalyst placed in the middle, he read the incantation not memorizing it but by feeling every line as if it's a part of him.

_“Let it be a part of you. Let it be your guide.”_

The words of his father rang inside his head, giving him the confidence he needed in order to succeed. He reached out his hands and focused on chanting the incantation, pouring all of his strength to release the flow of mana that resides within him.

_"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let red be the color I pay tribute to."_

Lightning crackled and flickered not from the sky but from the magic circle. The wind grew stronger and gathered around him.

_“Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my life shall be with your fist.”_

The boy knelt and spurted out blood from his mouth. He could feel himself starting to weaken like every inch of his mana was being drained away but he stood, not succumbing to the pain.

_"_ _From the Seventh heaven.”_   
  
_Just a bit more. Nearly there._ With his last bit of strength, he shouted the remaining incantation with what little strength he had left.

_"Attend to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, the embodiment of strength itself.”_

He dropped to his knees and breathed in and out heavily, sweat trickled down from his body. He took his time to gather his composure and noticed that the raging wind grew silent and that the scattered lightning tendrils from a while ago were gone.

What he saw head-on was a towering bulky silhouette covered in a thick fog of black smoke. He stood up to meet his servant eye to eye. First impressions always last and he didn't want to think of himself as a pushover.

_Thump. Thump_. As it walked closer to him the ground rumbled. Out, the servant emerged.

He knelt to meet the boy eye to eye, “Boy, do you intend to challenge me?” the servant's voice rolled deep, serious yet playful.

The boy stood strong and replied, “No, I’m here to ask you to make my only wish come true.”


	4. The Summoning II

"It's time..." 

In the middle of the woods, a young woman stood right in front of a magic circle painted with blood. There's a small hilt right in the middle of the circle, and some gemstones on some part of the magic circle smudge. 

"Do you have any idea what you gonna do?" an angry voice sounded behind her, as a man in his thirties walked out from bushes and stared at the woman in annoyance. 

"This is what I should do... You know you can't change my mind, father." 

The young woman's gaze was firm, as she stared back at the man. 

"What a folly... Our family has been peaceful for centuries! And you will be the first to break those peace!" 

Shouted at the young woman, the man waved his hand in the air and said, "So be it! The young always be the embodiment of recklessness! Let me see how far can you go!"

Smiled at her father's permission and care, the young woman said, "Thank you... Father." 

Raising her hand to the magic circle, the woman chanted. 

_"Let Skull and blood be the core_

_Let gold and archduke of the contracts be the foundation."_

The magic circle began to glow as the thunder started to boom in the distance. 

_"--Rise a wall against the fallen wind, the four cardinals gates shall close."_

The wind swirled and all the animals of the surrounding area began to howl. 

_"I shall achieve all the truth of heaven_

_I shall conquer all the devils of all hell."_

The magic circle started to shine so brightly that illuminating the entire forest. 

_"From the Seventh heaven, compelled by the three great words of power,_

_Arise from the ring of the chain, Caretaker of the Sacred Stability!"_

The light started to make a pillar of a blue ray that pierced right through the sky. Then, after the pillar began to disappear, a man with a big stature emerged from the magic circle. The man wore a skull mask and pointed his greatsword to the sky.

"Thou who hath summoned me, I came for thee."

* * *

Yumi gaped at the male standing before her. Blue hair tied into a rattail shifting slightly due to the breeze. Red, piercing eyes bored into her dark brown ones. A pair of silver earrings hung down from his ears. A smirk graced his tanned face as he stepped out of the magic circle, closer to her.

"Are you my Master who has summoned me?" He mused. 

The girl quickly wiped any trace of blood away from her hands and face, trying to make herself look presentable before she bowed deeply, hands placed on her stomach. 

"Greetings, my Servant,” she said before straightening up once more, her eyes flickering with determination. 

“I, Yumi Shikamura will be your Master as of today.” 

The male stopped in front of her, his towering height made her have to crane her neck to look at the male properly. He opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by a loud blast from the magic circle and instinctively went in front of the girl to shield his Master. 

The candles which had flickered out, ignited themselves this time their flames were bigger than the one before. The wind blew even more violently, sending all the things in her room all over the place. A red light, darker than the color of blood engulfed the whole room and the girl shield her eyes once more. Her thoughts running wild. What was happening?  
  
Black and red boots stepped out from amongst the coiling dark smoke and with one slash from the figure, a blast of wind appeared, scattering all the smoke around, giving her a clear view of the figure. 

Same blue hair, same red eyes with red markings underneath, same rattail that was slung over his shoulder instead. His exposed chest was covered in red tattoos that trailed all the way to his abdomen. A hood shielded his glowering look from the world. Behind him, a spiked tail dragged itself on the ground. 

In a booming voice, he spoke. “Answering your summon, I have arrived.” 

Yumi felt her head blanked as she stepped out from his servant’s back and glanced back and forth at the seeming twin, missing the look of disdain from her servant and a raised eyebrow from the other one. 

What had just happened? Why were there two servants?

* * *

“You worthless buffoon, how could you lose such an important catalyst?” 

While in the presence of the Emerald Prince, the noble trembled as he did his best not to meet the Prince’s cold and deathly stare.

“I didn’t notice, that- that it was stolen.”

Nothing, the prince said nothing, the silence was heavy and the only thing that he could hear was his own heartbeat.

“Do you have any idea how I wanted that catalyst?!” He slammed his fist into a nearby table. He stood and approached the young man who had his head bowed low.  
  
“How will you pay for it?”

The noble stared at the ground. Drops of blood came down from the Prince’s hand. He didn't know what to do, he could barely speak or move. Blood. He knows it’s his that’s going to be spilled next. _I don’t want to die, I don't want to die_ , he muttered to himself. 

He gave the scared noble a pat on the back and whispered in his ear, “Stand straight.”

His voice was cold and devilish. The man knew better not to reply but the urge was hitting him. He clasped his lips tight, biting them so his mouth wouldn't open.

“I know what you fear the most, would you like it to appear again?”  
  
Out of desperation, he accidentally replied, “No!” 

His body laid stiff, frozen like a stone.

“I have no more use for any incompetent fools like you.” The prince sighed. “Now kill yourself, and make it slow.”

The last thing that noble ever saw was a demon in the shape of a man.

“Come now, Servant.” He turned back to see his weapon, a divine spirit who was forced to do his bidding.

“What will we do now, Master?” He looked at the Prince with a straight face, hiding his disgust at serving a callous man.  
  
This mortal knew no respect and rejoiced at the suffering of others. Truly despicable.

“We are going for a walk, and to find what is supposed to be mine.”

* * *

In the midst of dusk, within the interior of an abandoned chapel, a lone corpse was laying inside a polished, open coffin. This coffin, designed with runic lines and ornaments, was above an altar situated in front of many wooden pews. What was left of the candles that illuminated the interior of the establishment flickered from the streaming wind. Without any signs of life around, an eerie silence wandered through the place.

And then, suddenly, all the flames wildly swayed and went out; thin lines of steam rising from its still hot wick. Darkness surrounded the entirety of the chapel, and only the faint moonlight was there to shine through, even though it was not enough--

Not enough to show a large, dark shadow looming in the altar.

**Crash**

Destroyed.

Everything was destroyed within seconds. The decaying chapel, forgotten by many, and the land that surrounded it-- all collapsed under the weight of a violent force that exploded from the unknown, leaving it battered and barren down to its roots.

Heavy clouds obscured the full moon. The obliterated land was then swallowed by the darkness. Lumps of shadows gathered rapidly, spiralling into the center, where the lifeless body of a woman laid in stillness; untouched.

Eventually, they devoured her as well.  
  
Covering the body in shadows, dark lumps seeping into the skin. Soon, the corpse was nowhere to be seen, and only a black dome gleaming with hints of red was there on sight.

What happened inside was a secret that no one can ever know. Whatever it was, is an omen that no one will ever expect to arise.

When the heavy clouds drifted apart, the barren land shone in the moonlight once again. A silhouette of a naked woman was seen staring into the sky, her once silver hair corrupted with the shade of black. Her olive skin glistened in the light, showing each curve of her voluptuous body. Feeling the power ran through her fingertips made her satisfied with the outcome. Indeed, the vessel was compatible enough to contain her existence.

However, it didn't take long when her knees buckled and hit the battered ground. A sharp pain shot through her back, compelling her to crouch down and embrace herself; so as to ease the agony. Her bloodcurdling scream pierced through the howling wind, disturbing hundreds of birds by flying out of their nests in panic.  
  
Following that, were several golden runes that travelled across her skin; increasing more and more until the end of two golden lines came to meet, and a bright light shone in finality. And in place of her vacant back materialized six bronze wings, extending into the air like an eagle preparing for flight.

Unknowingly, a large shadow covered the land before her, its source found at the soles of her bare feet. If one were to witness such a surreal scene, they would mistake that shadow in the shape of a large chalice.

Without another glance, the woman flew away and disappeared, leaving glistening trickles of light in her place. Smoke rose and scattered around due to her swift departure, but at some point, dissipated as well.

Finally, the barren land was quiet again. It was as if nothing really happened, as if everything that was destroyed was just a result of a natural phenomenon...

...As if she hadn't been there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! and btw we have a discord server for you to hang out or maybe ask some questions that will clear up any confusion! Stay tuned for the next chapter today!
> 
> https://discord.gg/rspSGpB


	5. First Meeting

_June 23, Tokyo_

"What a long flight~" murmured a man in black clothes as he stretched out his wearied body. The man has came back to Tokyo after a plane flight from Rome, and now, he's ready for his purpose. 

"I suggest, it's time to get the job done ~" 

The man walked out of the airport and began to go to the most secluded place near him. In the alleyway of some buildings, He started to activate his mech armor and donned in it. Soon, flames began to be ejected from his sole foot as he flew to the sky, going in a certain direction. 

"Let's see... Today's first target and observation ~ a young girl from Russia~" 

He waved his hand in the air and a holographic screen started to appear in front of him. 

"Time to hack all the security cameras in Tokyo ~" 

Played some metal songs in his helmet, he hummed softly and began to tap on his holographic keyboard. And in ten minutes, he succeeded in hacked all security cameras that were placed in the most crowded spot. 

"First target... Shaltea juste... Whatever it is~ found you ~" 

Shortly after, he found himself hovering in the sky with a height of one hundred meters from the ground. Reaching out his hand, he materialized a holographic long funnel as his telescope. At the end of that telescope, he saw a girl right in the middle of the street, moving her gaze around to look for the nearby store.

"Now... Would you let this good man stalk on you and maybe wished to see your panties accidentally? What do they say again in Japan? Aha! Arigato~"

* * *

The sun was at its highest peak, illuminating the sky in its warmth as an aircraft gracefully landed towards the open ramps. This aircraft had a look of a luxurious private jet, one with leather couches and ornate cabriole legs instead of the standard rows of seats packed into the same area; one with plush curtain windows, plasma theatre screens, and its very own bar. High-class, almost befitting royalty.

At the sound of the captain's final announcement, Shaltea uncrossed her legs and stood from her seat. Her hand slithered towards the champagne glass standing at the table, and with ease, gulped its remaining contents.

A stewardess approached her at the same moment, announcing that the doors of the aircraft have been opened at her disposal. Smiling at the news, she let herself be guided until her heels stepped into the threshold, marvelling over the sight of the bright horizon-- a contrast to the usual, murky ones back at her wintry home.

Stepping out of the open door, Shaltea took off her shades and placed it at the top of her hair. Her delight was fully apparent as she turned to look around her surroundings. When the stewardess bid her courteous gratitude and farewell, Shaltea proceeded to descend the prepared staircase, paying no heed to the personnel and staff that lined up at both sides of her carpeted path.

When she reached the black limousine that was waiting at the end of the carpet, Shaltea stepped inside the narrow compartment and sat with comfort. As soon as the doors were closed shut, her legs crossed once again.

"We've arrived, Caster."  
  
Immediately, the same figure of a lean, golden-haired man materialized beside her. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Gilgamesh glanced at her as she closed her eyes and fiddled with her earring that was hanging on her lobe like a little piece of chandelier.

"By now, all of the other Masters have summoned their servants." Gilgamesh clicked his tongue as he stared beyond the limousine window, eyes narrowing in disdain. "Damn mongrels, taking their time to do something so simple."

"Oh, they must've faced some difficulties." Shaltea gently retorted as she took out a bottle of champagne from one of the hidden compartments of the vehicle. Taking out its seal with ease, she took out a glass and poured herself a drink. "As you foresaw, right?"

Gilgamesh received a glass of his own and stared at it as if it were some strange acid forced upon his hand. After seeing his reflection at the glass, he took a swig and slammed it back to the table.

"What is it now?" He grumbled as soon as he sensed her silence. "Your needless disappointment came to arise once more?"  
  
"Partly, yes." Shaltea replied, not even attempting to deny his claim. "Yet as I already stated before, I value wisdom and strategy more than the simple need for an impulsive fight. Your strength is still invaluable, Your Majesty."

Gilgamesh only huffed at her answer. Of course, she would say that. Such a fickle woman. "Yes, it is. Such as the reason why there is no need to dwell on doubtful thoughts anymore. My form does not matter, as I am capable on my own."

"--After all, I am Gilgamesh, King of Heroes." He announced, almost as if reprimanding her of her insolence to forget his place. "My capabilities to overcome this war and secure the Grail is something that you shouldn't think so measly of, foolish woman."

Finishing her drink, Shaltea placed the empty glass beside his and stared at the passing sight beyond the tinted windows too, stifling an amused chuckle behind her palm over his... defensive remarks.

"Of course, of course, I'll be sure to keep that in mind, but..." Shaltea analyzed him from head to toe and laughed sheepishly. "Let's change you in a more... acceptable attire, alright?"  
  
Gilgamesh only narrowed his eyes at her and said nothing else. Upon her direct orders, the limousine went straight towards a nearby mall. Of course, she'll have to go alone. He might remain beside her, though it would be if he is out of visibility. The least she wanted that day is to get the attention of many due to his... strange, revealing garments.

Plus, what's the matter with playing dress-ups while the war is still at its starting point?

Stepping out of the vehicle as soon as it halted on a vacant space near the vicinity of the mall, Gilgamesh disappeared and she was yet 'alone' once again. Money isn't really a problem for her, as a result of her vast amount of wealth. She glanced around and tried to find a decent store when out of nowhere, she felt something odd.

"One of them is here." Her servant's words resounded within her mind, making her smile in return.

"Indeed," Shaltea replied, as she turned towards where the feeling was coming from. "It seems that your boredom will be satiated now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that we have a discord channel! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/rspSGpB


	6. First Battle I

"Oh?" Exclamation of surprise came out from the man in mech armor as he stared intently into the telescope. 

"The great me, Reynold, has been discovered?" 

He saw that the woman who he was supposed to watch, now watched him back as she smiled at him from the ground, looking right to his direction. 

"Well, well, what's this? A provocation? ~" 

Smiling joyfully inside his helmet, he raised his right hand and put his index finger on the part where his right ear should be. 

"Now.. Why don't we have a nice talk, young lady~"

"Do not tread too rashly, foolish woman."

Shaltea glanced away from a particular direction and sighed under her breath.

"Oh, but I thought you were bored out of your wits?"

As she was busy responding to him quietly, her phone vibrated inside her purse. Her brow rose from the unregistered number, but clicked it in acceptance and placed it next to her ear.

"Who is this?"

"Hello, are you interested in a laundry service? ~ Our company name is the Great One Holy Grail, and I'm here to want to know about my customers~" said Reynold playfully as he continued, "joke aside, which kind of conversation you want? Straight forward or beat around the bush kind?"

Then, Reynold started to materialized a handgun in his left hand. The handgun is something that wasn't supposed to be in this era, as it has some kind of lines in it and the lines glow with blue hue. The gun design was that the hilt didn't hold any magazine loader, and there was some kind of additional grip after the main's grip. Reynold began to point the gun to the woman's direction as he waited for her answer.

Shaltea was taken aback for a moment, before being reduced to a laughing fit. Some of the passersby stared at her, only to be charmed by her appearance. Wanting to avoid the attention, she walked away from the area and walked towards the nearby open field.

"Ah, I do fancy men who pursue a direct path towards a lady."

She could feel Gilgamesh's stare turn like blazing daggers searing through her skull. Shrugging it off, she placed her purse upon the grassy land and stood upright once more, fingertips brushing softly to her lips.

"But..."

Subtly, a few electrifying sparks travelled through her fingertips.

"...Isn't it rude to display such an aggressive attitude?"

"Is that so?"

Chuckling at her response, Reynold began to smile and said, "and here I thought all woman love a rough man ~ For I, was such man, hehe~" 

The tip of the gun began to shine as particles of blue orbs arose from the air and got absorbed into it, as if an arrow that has been nocked in the bow and ready to be unleashed. 

"Now, for the direct approach, tell me, oh my beautiful lady. What's your wish upon the Holy Grail?"

"Oh, you flatter me," Shaltea replied as she gazed at her fingernails with so much fondness. The air around her slightly picked up, taking with it a few strands of her stray her.

She knew that the man was adamant, just from his voice. Knowing that the situation was deemed to be inescapable, she ran a hand through her hair and flipped it behind her back.

"But didn't I just say that I do not like the aggressive types?" Shaltea said, sparks of neon lightning crackling along her palms. "Especially when it involves confidential, private matters."

 _'Ready yourself, Caster.'_ She spoke through her mind.

_'More than ahead of you.'_

Chuckling at his response, she spun on her heels and directed her hand towards the particular direction; raging lighting shooting out of her palms as soon as the spell came to a full complete.

"Whoa, talk about aggressive, what the hell? Who's shooting who here!" 

Reynold saw a bolt of lightning went straight to him as his armor immediately activated the energy shield to its full capacity. 

**BOOOM**

The lightning struck into the bluish transparent shield around Reynold as the arc of lightning started to crackle. Without waiting for another attack, Reynold spoke to the air. 

"Theseus, go! Ambush her from behind!" 

Then, a man's voice rang inside Reynold's head as he replied, " _As if I'm gonna assault a beautiful woman without having her taste. I'll deal with her servant, I can sense it. You deal with her, but if you touch her face, you die."_

"YOU!" Screamed Reynold in frustration. "Agh, nevermind!" 

Then, Reynold went back again to point his gun to the girl and shoot out a sphere of beam.

"Caster, now."

Shaltea immediately dodged as a spherical beam landed towards her previous spot and obliterated the ground. As she landed on her feet, her head shot back up and she summoned another trail of lightning towards her faraway opponent.

At the same time, Gilgamesh appeared before the other approaching servant, his golden tablet parting from its closed state as an arch of runes formed within it. Instantly, several golden portals materialized before him, staves of ancient times revealing themselves and shooting large amounts of simultaneous magic power towards the servant.

"If you lose on that servant, I'll call you, Theseus the loser!" 

Another thunderbolt hit the energy shield as Reynold started to fly to another direction in the sky while shooting back at the woman. 

"DO NOT TAKE LIGHTLY OF SERVANT'S HONOR! REYNOLD!" 

"Agghh, so loud!" shouted Reynold to Theseus, "That's what you got to disobey your master! Now, defeat whoever that servant is!" 

"I am!" replied Theseus as he raised his golden shield, and thirty feet, transparent greenish shield covered his golden shield and weathered the magical bombardment.  
  
"As you said, the anticipated opponents are these people!" Shaltea exclaimed to her servant within the chaos as she flipped away from another array of spherical beams that came to shoot at her.

"Even so, do not underestimate your enemies!"

"Oh, I won't." Shaltea laughed towards him as he levitated towards the sky and summoned another portals that opened ways for his collection of staff to create a rain of golden magic power.

With her back towards her opponent, Shaltea ran and ran until the same golden portal appeared in front of her. Without another thought, she leaped in the air by jumping at it. Spinning through the air, she summoned large amounts of electricity from her palms and towards the man once again.

"I am delighted of this fight, after all!"

"Oy." 

Inside his golden helmet, Theseus's face scowled as he said, "I hate being on the defensive, do not think you are ahead of me." 

His voice tone became cold as it was directed to the servant that was floating in the air while looking down at him from above. 

"I hate your gaze." 

Theseus raised his right feet and trampled on the ground. There was a little tremor as the earth right below Theseus' right feet started to crack, and a chunk of it flipped upside down. 

"Taste this, will you?" 

Thesus swung his right foot to the chunk of earth and kicked it to his opponent.

In response to the servant's remarks, Gilgamesh stifled a laugh and smugly gazed down at him.

"Lowly mongrel, you should start to accept things right away when they are beyond your grasp!"

With ease, Gilgamesh turned the chunk of earth into dust and sent him another rain of magic power. He could do that for days, since in the first place, he fought many beasts and even immortal gods for what-- years? Decades?

Be that as it may, he could only yawn at the pathetic appearance of the male. Why the hell would his master take a liking to them anyway? She really is such a fickle woman, and it irritated him to no end.

"Oh? Mongrel is it?" Theseus began to laugh out loud as his magical rune shield defended him from the magical assaults.

"Hahaha, what a pantsy brat, I will kill you, ahahaha." Even though Theseus was laughing, his eyes emitted killing intent that were not apparent before.

"Let's see..."

Soon, Theseus started to disappear as his movements began to be faster than bullets. Not even one second, he jumped to where the servant was and swing his sword right on his opponent's back.

"Die."

"Not for now."

Swiftly, matching his inhumane speed, Gilgamesh summoned his battle axe and stopped his sword from taking any further step.

His crimson eyes narrowed at his killing intent, recalling the days in the past when he, too, had that similar look. Putting those thoughts aside, he swung his golden axe and sent him far away from him, more portals appearing behind him and, unknowingly, around the other-- fast enough akin to that of a sonic boom.

"You are still too young to even hit someone like me, you insolent fool."

On the other hand, still fighting in a fair distance, Shaltea chuckled at his reply and shouted back to him, not really fazed by her opponent.

"You shouldn't tease him like that!"

"Hoo... Turning your attention somewhere, aren't you?" 

Dodging another bolt of lightning, Reynold started to speak playfully, "Don't you have more spells in your arsenal? Mrs. Magus~" 

Both of his mech shoulders began to open and revealed rows of compressed tips inside. 

"For me, it will be like this ~" 

The compressed tips were ejected from the shoulders and flying to the woman. It was missiles, although they are much smaller than ordinary missiles, there are some mysterious glowing blue lines on them.

Still not turning around, Shaltea grinned innocently and immediately scorched the incoming missiles with blazing hot, turquoise blue fire.

"Oh, but you see, Mr. Reynold..."

As she began to descend down, another portal appeared beneath her feet, enabling her to leap once more due to the stave that came with it. Seriously, the man was good at multitasking. Was he really that bored with the situation? Shaking her head in a humorous dismay, she turned around towards the other Master and added,

"For one, it is only Miss," pausing for a moment, Shaltea beamed at him, a slight eerie glint passing through her eyes.

"As for the second, what a barbaric language you have!"

Immediately, she summoned a fiery azure fire combined with a dash of electricity and sent it to her own opponent in a continuous surge of powerful light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! Thank you for giving this story a chance :3


	7. First Battle II

Yumi stared at the red spear laying on top of her desk, lost at what to do. Gnawing at the bottom of her lips, the girl switched her gaze to the blue-haired man who sat on the other side of the room, crossing his arms with an obvious frown on his face. 

"Lancer, has this happened before?" She asked and stopped chewing on her lips when she tasted the metallic tang of blood. The other blue-haired man had disappeared suddenly the moment when Lancer swung his lance at the other male. However, she could still the tug from his power even when he was nowhere to be seen.

"First time seeing it." the male shrugged his shoulder. "I'm as confused as ya."

Yumi's frown deepened as she once again chewed her lips. From what she saw, the other male was a Berserker from his huge build and spiked tail. He could be an alternated version of the Lancer considering they both have the same look. 

"Anyway," the man spoke out, "don't dwell too much about it, Master, You're going to crease your cute face with all that frowning." 

Yumi blushed lightly at his words but remained impassive and nodded. "You're right, we'll see how it goes." 

A crackle of purple lightning, followed by portals and the sound of something large being thrown caught their attention. 

The war had started. 

"Lancer," she spoke out, seeing the sudden eager expression on his face along with excitement that she could see radiating from him. Cu Chulainn turned to look at the girl. 

"Master, your order?" He bowed.

"Come back safe." 

And with that, the male jumped out from the open window and dashed away at an impossible speed. 

The girl stared at the back of the male and took out a paper from her sleeve. It looked like a miniature and simplified human version with its two hands, two feet, and a small white head. She bit her thumb and traced her blood on the top of it, scribbling some sort of incantations before blowing it. The paper wobbled and stood up.

"Go." 

The paper gave her a salute before it drifted out the window.

* * *

"...What? " 

**BOOMM!!**

_[Warning! The energy threshold has wavered! Incoming attacks passed the threshold!]_

Notifications from the armor system rang in Reynold's helmet as he gritted his teeth in pain. Even though the shield has taken almost all of the spell's power, some of it struck Reynold and gave his right waist burn damage. 

"Ugh... You..." Reynold paused in his movement and just hovering in the sky, as he looked into his enemy seriously. 

"How do you know my name?"

Shaltea's expression brightened at his serious voice.

"Finally! You can speak without being so vulgar. I'm fairly impressed."

As her finger glided at her single earring, she spoke beneath her breath. Immediately, a portal hovered over the air with a golden stave sticking out of it. Shaltea landed gracefully on the material, not minding that they are hundreds of feet far away from the ground.

"As for the name..." Shaltea tilted her head as she gave a thoughtful look. After pursing her lips, she stopped on her musings and folded her hands at the level of her stomach. "Shouldn't I know my opponents? That way, it wouldn't be such a fast-paced fight."

Explosions reverberated in the air at the continuous battle of their respective servants. Many civilians ran away in fear, caught in the crossfire despite their ignorance over the matter.

Shaltea glanced at those people, her eyes faltering at the situation. And then, she turned towards him again, hands moving slowly as if testing the waters-- electrical currents appearing around it.

"However, I suppose an abrupt end is a practical choice, after all," Shaltea added, gazing at him as if he was a shameful existence needed to be erased at once-- with a merciful smile still on her face. "You... shouldn't have done this."

Not waiting for another reply, Shaltea directed her palms towards him and sent him another, a more powerful surge of electrifying light.

"...Don't you dare." 

Lightning crackled around Reynold's body as he spoke in an annoyed voice. The electricity began to gather on his left hand and enveloped the handgun. 

"Compete with me in lightning!" 

Another sphere of beam that's much bigger than before was shot from the gun. It flies right to the surge of lightning that was on its way to Reynold.

**BOOOOOMMM!!**

Flashing light that's much brighter than anything from the start emerged. The clash of two thunderous energy began to send ripples in the air and powerful waves of lightning around. 

"Overdrive," quietly mumbled beneath his breath, Reynold's armor that was covered in lightning started to move, and its speed was not losing out to what Theseus had done before. 

His right hand materialized a black metallic hilt, that emitted a luminescent blue blade. Reynold began to fly faster than what he capable of and try to stab his lightsaber to the woman's chest.

* * *

The paper talisman swiftly attached himself to Lancer who was swiftly jumping from one roof to another, careful not to let himself got seen by the passing humans. The paper grabbed a fistful of his clothes and began climbing on his back and rest itself on his shoulder.

Lancer glanced at the paper who was swinging its tiny legs and was about to crush it away when his Master's gentle voice filled his head. 

"Don't, it is my eyes."

Lancer smirked. This was the first time he had seen a paper talisman he thought as he quickly arrived at the battle scene and saw what had happened. 

From a distance, Yumi widened her eyes at what she was going to see. People couldn't just die immediately in day one of the war!

"Lancer, block that attack away!" she exclaimed. 

"Eh? Wouldn't it be best to attack her so our opponent is gone?" He said as he propelled upward. 

"Just do it!"

His spear deflected the blade away, giving the man a two-finger salute before he dropped back down.

Yumi let out a relief sighed as she continued to watch the battle from the paper man's eyes who had safely tucked itself to the blue-haired man's shoulder armor, away from people's sight but still have a part of it peeking out slightly.

Lancer twirled his spear before he slashed it to the side, taking a pouncing stance. 

"Yo." He smirked. "It's not nice to just stab a fair woman," he spoke while lunging at the man, swiping his spear to slash him.

* * *

"What?!"

At the appearance of another servant, the portal below her disappeared, and she fell hundreds of feet in the open air.

Despite how her heart was racing, she braced herself and landed safely on Gilgamesh's open arms, who was still busy battling his opponent servant.

"What are you doing, you foolish woman?!"

Shaltea only glanced at him, and towards the sky, where two silhouettes can still be seen.

_'How...?!'_

"Hey..." 

Squinting his eyes inside his helmet, Theseus began to spoke with some jealous tone in it. "Are you flirting in front me?" 

Then, the atmosphere around him became cold as he spoke in anger. 

"Are you underestimating me? For holding a woman in a fight..." 

His footsteps started to echo with a rumble, as the ground sinking with each step of his, and ice mist began to swirl in his one-handed sword. 

"I won't just be a good guy and let you put the woman to the safety first, you know." 

Tilting his head, he sighed and continued, "But I guess it can't be helped." 

The shield in his left arm dispersed into small orbs of golden lights. 

"Fair warning." 

His one-handed sword became enlarge and changed into a greatsword. 

"Throw her to the side now. Unless she will die alongside you."

"Oi, rid yourself from my arms and stand on your own feet."

As the atmosphere dropped into a wintry degree, Gilgamesh leaped further away and shook his master out of her daze.

"Oi, have you become deaf?"

Shaltea turned back towards him and pursed her lips in dismay. What? She didn't expect someone else to come in-between her fight. How was she to react?

However, now that she thought about it, she is a lady raised in grace. There is no need for her to dwell on such useless, trivial thoughts. Unexpected things happen here and there. What would be the difference, in a world where miracles and the like exists?

"Can you see that I am in the midst of a battle?"

"I can, I have eyes." Shaltea deadpanned, receiving another look of dismay from his crimson eyes.

"However, are you deaf?"

"How would I answer if I'm deaf?!"

Unfazed by the other man that was far in the distance, the two bickered back and forth. Shaltea's knees were a bit numb from standing hundreds of feet above, and so, she was waiting for the ache to settle down before she could finally grasp her bearings.

On the other hand, Gilgamesh was in disdain as she continued to retort against his words. What an insolent woman! He is clearly in the middle of a battle, and yet there she was, distracting him. Knowing how her mana dwindled a bit due to her excessive use of magic, something that completely contrasts her character, he could only grit his teeth as they continue to bicker furthermore.

"You know what..." said Theseus between his gritted teeth. As he can feel his presence was being ignored.

"You both are the deaf ones! Blood of the Sea God!" 

Theseus hacked his greatsword to the air in front of him, and a wave of ice spikes emerged from the ground, going straight to both of his opponents. There were a thousand ice spikes that arose at the same time, and each of them had a chilling sharpness.

Sensing the incoming attack, Gilgamesh leaped to avoid the increasing spikes of ice as Shaltea directed her hand towards it, blazing hot fire almost destroying the chance for it to reach them both.

"Insolent woman!" Gilgamesh exclaimed as he watched the surge of fire attempt to melt the increasing spikes. "That is a Noble Phantasm!"

Shaltea only focused her gaze upon the attack. "I don't care!"

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Gilgamesh resorted on doing something that would definitely piss her off and make her slap him in the aftermath. With his inhuman strength, he tossed her high into the air (her muffled scream piercing the wind) as his golden tablet appeared and opened forth before him.

Extending his fingertips as he beckoned the power of his own Noble Phantasm, a gigantic ripple of golden portal appeared in the upper atmosphere, looming over their figures as a faint image of kingdom walls formed beyond its frame.

Little golden lights glowed at the distant walls as if they were ready to strike the earth and claim his victory.

_"Mellamu..."_

Instantly, Gilgamesh's eyes shone a deadly crimson red. The battle has to end, once and for all.

**"DINGIR!"**


	8. Omen

**CLANG**

Both weapons clashed together as the spear was blocked by Reynold's lightsaber. Reynold counter-attacked and soon, both of them have a struggle of dominance in the air. 

"You cannot fly," stated Reynold as he saw that the man with the spear has to jump around to even attack him. 

**BOOOOMMM!**

Another powerful surge of magical energy rippled the sky apart as both golden lights and a mountain of ice spike appeared in the middle of the city. 

"What the..." 

Eyes widened in horror as Reynold noticed that his mana started to dwindled quickly. 

"Theseus... You..." 

Voice full of concern sounded as Reynold just realized how dire this situation was, not to mention those attacks would be seen even from far away. He has broken the rule unknowingly, and he realized it way too late. 

"Dammit..."

Lancer gritted his teeth as he jumped away from the man and looked at the sudden overwhelming amount of energy. They weren't supposed to use their Noble Phantasm in a broad daylight. 

Yumi gasped at what she was seeing. What was going to happen wouldn't be pretty.

_"Lancer, prepare yourself."_

* * *

“The energy of battle came right through here.”

“Wait.” Rodrick held tight on to his stomach. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” Having gigantic wolves that run fast was not a good mount. He wondered how his servant got used to it.

“Straighten up your spirits boy, this is where the real fun begins.” He let out a hearty laugh and proceeded to approach where the battlefield was.

Rodrick stopped on his tracks and observed his surroundings. There were things here that weren’t in the usual places that he always went to. There were places that offered different kinds of foods, vibrant clothes were being shown off outside of different stores, and oh arcades, finally a place that didn't have the same game that he usually played. 

Good thing he brought all his savings or else he would have been roaming around places with no food to eat or a place to stay.

“Rider, why don’t we hold off this battle of yours for a moment?”

“HUH!?”  
  
_Not again_ , Rider said to himself irritated.

“I mean look around you, have you ever had this at your time?”

_Just a little bit more..._

Kingkaid refused to fall for this boy's attempt to steer themselves away from the fight. The reason why it took them this long to get here was that his master would often take detours.

"No, I will not fall for your tricks ever again.” He turned around and ignored the boy but Rodrick ran towards him.

He pointed out his finger and issued a challenge, “whoever gets the most stylish point in picking out clothes is deemed the strongest.”  
  
_Maybe this could work, maybe this could finally allow Rider to blend himself well with other people_. 

Kingkaid hesitated and rubbed his silver patch of beard. He tapped his feet rapidly on to the stone floor and finally he gave in.

“Fine, but after this, I need to get my warm-up.”

Rodrick smiled and together they went shopping instead of battling.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" 

A young girl dressed in hanfu moved her gaze into a certain direction in the sky. 

_"Indeed, Contractor."_

A man's voice replied inside her head. The voice only replied shortly and didn't talk anymore after that. 

Sighing, the young girl murmured quietly, "What kind of servant that doesn't tell their master their true name..." 

_"Address me as thou wilt, Contractor,_ " replied the voice, and this time, he talked more than what he usually did, " _Thy shalt need the courage to weather thy storm. For thy adversity were bigger than thee hast did imagine."_

"What do you mean?" Puzzled at his words, the young woman turned her head into her right direction, where there's only empty air in there. 

_"......"_

Didn't want to continue the conversation, the voice became quiet, and silence permeated the area. 

Moving her sight into the direction where she felt the rippled of magical energy, the woman said, "Stronger than what I have imagined, mister?" 

_"It is forsooth so,"_ This time, the voice replied immediately as if had been waiting for the proper address that he should receive. 

"So be it."

Her gaze firm, the woman walked away as she said in determination "Let the storm come, for there is only one conclusion." 

"I will be the winner of the Holy Grail."

* * *

“It has begun,” a man in a clean suit said and imagined how it went on in his head.

The glowing streaks of energy emanated and burst in broad daylight. He took another sip through a crystal thin and pear-shaped emerald glass, letting the wine's sweet taste tickled his throat. In the glass, he stared at his own reflection, unamused and blood-red like wine.

“What shall we do, Master?” his servant replied in a monotone voice, seemingly not interested.

“We?” He gazed at his servant with piercing green eyes. He raised his cup and placed it on top of a small ornate table.

“What do you suggest we do?” He placed his injured hand now wrapped in a bandage under his chin and waited for a proper answer. 

Archer remained silent, curling his hands into a fist.

“Go on then, I would like to hear some of your words of wisdom.” 

*“I think we should-” The prince raised his hand and gestured archer to stop talking.

“As a matter of fact let those little rats eat themselves up, I on the other hand will stay here and wait for the perfect opportunity.”

“Now, would you kindly scout the area as I use this free time to come up with plans that I think will destroy their will, especially the person who stole my advantage in this war.” He stood up from an antique chair and turned his eyes towards the window.

“Understood.” In a blink of an eye, Archer disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a discord server where you can hang out and ask questions! Go check it out!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RAXR4A


	9. Descent of Ruler

Yumi felt the hair on the back of her neck rose when a sudden chill filled her room. She glanced around, trying to see if anything was amiss but saw nothing in particular. 

It was then she noticed the red spear was shaking slightly. Yumi took a step back in fear it would suddenly lunge itself to her, slipping out a paper talisman. 

The spear abruptly spun around before it finally stopped, pointing itself into the direction of the open window where Lancer had disappeared too. 

Was it telling her something?

Her answer came in the form of dark red light emitted from the spear and once again, Yumi had to shield her eyes. The moment she opened her eyes, the dark version of Lancer stood before her, his spiked tail flicking wildly in the air.

"Master," he spoke out, his red eyes scrutinizing her carefully, "your command?" 

Yumi's head once again blanked out. How was she supposed to respond when you have another servant in your hands? But still, she bowed deeply, hands clasped on her stomach, a greeting she hadn't done for the man.

"Greetings, I, Yumi Shikamura will be your Master as of today," she said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"Are you Berserker?" She continued hesitantly and looked back up, staring straight at the man. 

The man nodded. "I'm the Alter of that man, the one who dwelled in the darkness." 

"This was the first time such thing has occurred," the man continued and took a step closer, "however, the only thing matter is that you are my Master and I'm under your command."

Yumi chewed her lips once more, her brain currently in a frenzy. Other Master wouldn't know the fact that she had by chance summoned two servants, not to mention the same one. She could use this chance to turn the tide into her favor and win the war. She should hide him for a while and let him be her trump card.

She stopped chewing her lips and looked at the male properly, making sure that her words were full of conviction. "Berserker, would you mind if you have to stay low for a while?"

The man smirked. "Why, of course, Master," he replied, "I'm your tool in this bloody war, I would be offended if I can not serve my purpose." 

She had expected that answer and went back to chew on her lips, mulling for an answer. After all, those born from madness and uncontrollable anger thirst for the bloody carnage and massacre of the enemies. She also couldn't put him under her Command Spell else she'd destroyed the still nonexistent thread of trust among them. But she didn't want him to just appear and get into the fray when she didn't even know the Servants other Masters had summoned. The paper man acted only as her eyes, not her ears. Even if she could see their Noble Phantasms, she wouldn't know their name that led to their true identity.

She hoped that Lancer knew who they were and could give her some information when he got back.

"Berserker," she tried once again, trying to choose her words carefully. 

"I promise if you stay low for a while, I assure you will get the bloody battle you want. You can massacre anyone who hinders your path, be it Masters, be it Servants, be it comrades, anyone." She gulped down, preparing her next words. "Even me." 

The man seemed to mull over her words for a moment before a feral grin bloomed on his face. "I didn't need your consent to kill anyone in my path, Master, but I'll trust your words that a grand battle will be upon me."

"And don't worry, I won't kill you." His grin turned even more wolfish. "For now." 

With that he disappeared into thin air, carrying the dark and choking atmosphere with him. 

The brown-haired girl let out a deep sigh. Somehow, she managed to make Berserker listen to her words, the consequences wouldn't be pretty. The girl wiped her clammy hands to her Miko skirt.

She needed to find out the reason for this anomaly.

* * *

Back and forth, two different magical energies clashed against each other. Golden lights struck the earth like golden electricities, and mountainous spikes of ice rose high into the sky. It was a sight of ultimate destruction, ruining everything in their paths despite the innocent lives at stake. No one was backing down anytime soon, forgetting two particular masters suffering the more it continues.

_"Anfang."_

The wind that settled within that place viciously blew like the breath of a storm itself.

_"Vertrag... Ein neuer Nagel."_

All the remaining figures visibly stiffened at the unknown voice. A velvety, resolute voice that echoed loudly like the roars of thunder that pierced the skies in its anger, of which that dominated the sounds of the havoc that wrecked upon the earth.

_"Ein neues Gesetz... Ein neues Gesetz... Ein neues Verbrechen..."_

Gilgamesh's eyes widened at the incantation. His spare hand immediately shot above, directed towards his master who was falling once again due to his cause. The others could only act with caution, anticipating something else to ensue due to the foreboding feelings that surrounded them the same.

_"Höre meinen Befehl..."_

Suddenly, a large winged shadow appeared from above-- wings spreading out behind the silhouette of a woman's back. All eyes turned to marvel on her powerful countenance, as her ground-breaking aura extended to the vicinity of the site.  
  
 _"Der erste seiner Art..."_

It was suffocating, maddening-- hostile in its purest of nature. Everyone that witnessed her arrival gaped in utter bewilderment, frozen in fear. Who was she that suddenly appeared at the scene? No one knows for sure, but they will have to find out soon.

_"Servants summoned by that of the Great Holy Grail,"_

Whether they like it...

_"Heed my Order--"_

...Or not.

_**"Deactivate your Noble Phantasms, NOW!"** _

As soon as the command escaped the confinement of her lips, a blinding light engulfed them for a moment. Both expected impacts were replaced by the light that was brought forth by that mysterious voice. Although the effect didn't last for long, something was still wrong and all of them knew of it. When everyone became certain of the peace that came right after a storm once more, they gradually recovered from the disorientation and looked around in confusion and horror. The ground where they stood was reduced into a battered crater surrounded with the remnants of ice. Bodies littered the ground, their last breath having already escaped their lungs.

Gilgamesh, at the exact moment, caught his master once again, shielding her eyes from the visage of the ruined land.

Bright lights were shining from above. However, it wasn't from the Gates of Babylon that appeared prior to the climax of the outcome. Replacing the sun that which had hidden itself among the heavy clouds, the bright light illuminated the sky furthermore.  
  
A few of them lifted their heads towards the sky, immediately realizing what had taken place was no dream that befell them the moment the situation registered upon their muddled minds. Indeed, it was not a mere illusion, but reality instead.

For she, with the grace akin to that of an Angel of War, was standing in the air for all of them to see, sneering from above with a disposition that seemingly encompasses that of an absolute authority.

**"Who was it that dared to defy the rules of the Sacred War?"**


	10. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of chapters in the past 2 days. To make up for it, there will be 6 chapters coming today so stay tuned!

Eyes widened in shock, Reynold can feel the massive amounts of raw mana, come out from the six-winged angel. 

"What are you..." murmured Reynold in wonder, as his expression can only be described as blank. 

A heartbeat later, Reynold's gaze became focused, as he let loose the power of lightning inside him to cover his armor. 

" _Theseus! What's happening in there!'"_ shouted Reynold in his telepathic link with Theseus. 

" _It's a command spell... The newcomer has the command spells so stop me and that golden brat over there..._ " replied Theseus with horror in his voice. 

" _What... Who.._." 

Reynold's mind was stunned for a few breaths. Then, his retinas enlarged as he comprehended the situation. 

" _A Ruler! Only a Ruler could do that!_ " 

Clicking his tongue, Reynold began to turn his eyes towards the man in red spear, then he said, "Hey, I don't know who you are, but do not disturb me."

* * *

Lancer twirled his spear, slashing it to the side while eyeing the flying woman warily. She had effortlessly stopped the advancing Noble Phantasms from wreaking havoc even further. The male frowned. It must have been a Ruler. 

Yumi watched all of this from the paper man's eyes. No ordinary servant could just stop two clashing, overwhelming energy just like that. She must be someone who has a divine power in the Holy Grail. 

" _Lancer, turn back,_ " His Master's voice rang in his head. "Don't take your chances when a Ruler has graced herself with her presence."

The male nodded, not daring to break the rules under the watchful eyes of the Ruler. 

"Oho, I would love to do that but it seemed my Master had asked me to retreat, " the male chirped as he slung his spear to his shoulder and walked away. 

"I advise ya to do that if ya wanna stay alive when the Ruler is watching," he continued, waving a hand without turning around, leaving the battleground. 

The paper man peeked out slightly to see if the situation was safe before it started to climb out and once again sat on Lancer's shoulder, swinging its legs once more.

" _I'm sorry, Lancer, I know you must have been itching for a battle_ ," His Master's voice sounded solemn. The male shrugged. 

"Can't do anything when a Ruler was up there, watching us," he replied, "can't risk breaking the rules."

Yumi frowned at his words but she couldn't deny it. A Ruler appearing on the first day of the war was dangerous, who knew if she would pay closer attention to them from now? 

She looked at the spear on her desk. Besides, she wouldn't tolerate any anomaly.

* * *

Turning his body to the direction where Theseus was supposed to be, Reynold began to fly with his fastest speed. In no more than half a minute, Reynold was already hovering above Theseus and exactly seventy meters away from the Ruler. 

"Theseus, how's the situation?" asked Reynold with a grim face. 

Theseus gestured his chin to where the Servant and female Magus he fought before, he saw both of them hovering in the air with the Servant carrying the woman in a princess carry. Both of them wear a grimaced expression on their face, while still looking to the angel looking being. 

Frowning, he knew he couldn't just let this situation in a stalemate. Shortly, Reynold opened his mouth and said in a loud voice, "Are you a Ruler servant?"

Immediately, the Ruler's hostile eyes landed towards the newcomer. Scrutinizing him with so much intensity, she determined him as the one who had started the war.

How peculiar. His existence depicted that of a servant, and yet she couldn't determine his exact classification. Turning towards the servant below him, her eyes gleamed in pure disdain.

Narrowing her eyes, one that is capable of bringing any mortals instantly to their knees, Ruler decided to grace him with nothing else but a simple answer.

**"I am Ruler, the direct servant of the Holy Grail."**

Her six bronze wings flapped behind her as she descended the air, enough for them to see her clearly, yet not enough for them to reach her level.

**"And you-- all of those who have been chosen to compete in this sacrilegious war, you were graced with the fortune of having the chance for all of your desires to be fulfilled..."**

Immediately, fury emerged from her once aloof expression, shaking the earth and spreading absolute fright to everyone-- especially those within close vicinity.

**"YET, WHY IS IT THAT YOU ABOMINABLE MORTALS ACT WITHOUT SAPIENCE AND BROKE ONE OF THE BASIC RULES OF SUCH A DIVINE CEREMONY?!"**

"That...." 

Speechless at the fact that he did broke the rule, Reynold nodded in a serious expression. 

"It was my fault to not adhere to the war's rule, I await your verdict, Ruler." 

Secretly, Reynold said to Theseus in their telepathic link, " _You better put away your Noble Phantasm sword, Theseus._ " 

Nodding slightly even though Reynold was right above him, Theseus let his greatsword to disperse into small golden orbs and scattered away in the wind, just like his shield.

Even as she caught sight of both servants' weapons dissipating into the wind, Ruler paid no heed to their figures and scanned the surrounding area instead.

Several bystanders remained frozen on their feet, watching the scene unfold with terrified eyes. Of course, they would react as such, what with having to witness a fight beyond that of their little, realistic imagination.

Pitiful.

Having been victims of a war that they have no knowledge of. Raising both of her hands in sync, Ruler muttered words that would result in the horrors of those that could only watch in silence below her.

**"I beckon thee, Vines of Repentance."**

And all at once, hundreds of chains embedded with thorns emerged from the ground, going straight towards all the innocent witnesses that stood from afar and killing them without mercy as each pierced them on their backs and broke their bodies apart.

"You!!" 

Reynold's eyes started to be filled with rage as he saw more than dozens of innocents that survived the battle would only die in the end. 

"Why!?" 

Reynold howled at the top of his lungs as he saw the wreckage of the battles between their Servants. He saw some corpses littered everywhere, and that only clouded Reynold's eyes. 

"THESEUS!!" Mad by the fact that all of this was caused by none other than his Servant, he glared at Theseus and said, "We will have a talk later!"

Moving his gaze towards the Ruler, Reynold shouted, "YOU! STOP IT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a discord server where you can hang out and ask us questions! Go check it out!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RAXR4A


	11. Salvation

Ruler rose a brow towards a particular Master, yet spoke of nothing else. She has much more important things to commit, and thus, useless words from a pathetic individual could only pass from one of her ears to another.

Continuing with her task, she summoned more and more chains from the ground, seemingly having a mind of their own as they travelled far from the open fields and towards the public, terminating those that they deemed witnesses of the prior fight.

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh watched the spectacle with dull eyes. His grip to his master tightened, and he clicked his tongue in sheer irritation. He knew that there is nothing that can be done over the massacre that is being taken place. No matter how harsh the punishment that had been bestowed for them, a rule is a rule.

And knowing who she truly is, the outcome from breaking it is truly inescapable.

* * *

"Dammit!" 

Without waiting for reply any longer, Reynold swapped his lightsaber with another handgun. Then, he crossed both of the handguns together. The moment both of the handguns meet each other, they started to fall apart and changed to a lot of small cubes, that flying around Reynold as strands of electricity connected to each of them. In a few seconds, the cubes merged into one, with the shape of a single gun that was much longer and bigger than before. 

"Starlight of ruin." 

His hands wrapped in lightning as he gripped the high tech shotgun and pointed it to the Ruler. 

"Bestow upon me a light, for I shall shatter anyone who stood before me." 

With his chant, the lightning crawled into the gun, as the gun's tip began to crackle and glow brightly. 

"Isk Sventar!"

A gigantic beam of light was shot from the gun as it wrapped with lightning around it. It boomed so loud the moment it was unleashed, the air began to distort around it.

Ruler remained unfazed as the enormous power approached her. She rose her hand and directed it towards the attack, chanting rapid words to formulate her own spell in response.

**"--Unleash, Adamantine Chains of Erinys."**

Immediately, an abysmal portal appeared in front of her, receiving most of the attacks while making it disappear into nothing as powerful chains lunged forward and reached the man, coiling around him to a tight, suffocatingly inescapable degree.

"Re...le...ase... Me!" 

Lightning crackled around Reynold's body and flowed through the chains. Raising his head to where the Ruler was, Reynold shouted, "Let go of the civilians! I have a way to take their memories without killing them! Let me take care of them!"

**"Oh?"**

Ruler's eyes gleamed in response to his suggestion. Even at such a pathetic state, he was still able to spout another round of nonsense.

**"What can you do..."**

As she flew closer to him, a sinister smile stretched both the corner of her lips. Touching his chin and forcing him to remain facing her, she added.

"...When all of them are almost dead..."

The wind howled violently, blood reeking into the air and tainting the breeze with countless of deaths found lying hopelessly everywhere.

**"...Rule-Breaker?"  
**

* * *

"Do not force me-" 

Reynold's eyes glowed with blue hue as the corner of his eyes crackled with electricity. 

**"-Ruler."**

His voice vibrated into the sky as blue light shined through his body. 

"Or I shall show you what it means to be the first one who treads the boundary."

As soon her title left his lips without any hints of reverence upon it, Ruler's fury returned and forced her inescapable chains to tighten further.

The skies rumbled with all the thunders running across from it. The wind picked up, surrounding them with the scents of smoke and blood.

**"And do not test my patience..."**

Raising her hand and letting it fall posthaste, the chains that contained the man rose and immediately hit the nearest skyscraper within her sight.

**"...YOU FRIVOLOUS DEFECT!"  
**

"Ruler!" 

Afraid that his master would die on the very first day of the war, Theseus called the angel from the ground, as he nodded his head to her in respect and said, "I believe my master didn't mean it to provoke you, for he was only worried about those useless insects. Would you grace us with your kindness by letting them go and having our master bear the burden?"

* * *

" _Lancer, hold on. I'm interested to see what the Ruler will do. I think we're in a safe distance away to observe quietly._ "

"Ya really ask for a lot of things, ain't cha Master?" The male mused before he stopped and plopped down to one of the roofs near the fray, one leg raised, his arm laying on top of it.

" _...I'm sorry and I've just summoned you not too long ago..._ " came her remorseful voice. The paper man even looked like it was sorry with its head hung down.

Lancer watched the Ruler threw the guy he had fought before to a nearby skyscraper. 

"Nah, I'm here to follow your command," he replied, "although I'm craving for some fight, ya know?"

" _I know, Lancer, I know...You'll definitely get it next time. It's still day one of the war, you need to replenish your energy_."

The male laughed and continued to watch the tenseness in the air. 

"Sure thing, Master. "

* * *

"Indeed, that impertinent mongrel is right."

Ruler turned towards Gilgamesh, who was gazing at her with his utmost, appropriate respect.

"The fault is ours, to begin with. And for that, we shall bear the burden for the consequence of our actions, in accordance with the will of the Holy Grail."

Ruler's eyes turned towards the woman in his arms and narrowed knowingly, analyzing her as she thought about their reasonings.

**"And how do you suppose to repent for those actions?"**

"As proposed by the other Master, we shall erase the memories of the witnesses and return this place back to how it used to be."

In return, Ruler gazed at him with a challenging look. Gilgamesh was not even a little bit swayed from her haughtiness, and thus, stood his ground as she spoke once more.

**"What can you ever save from these piles of corpses, Caster."**

Gilgamesh already knew what to answer next.

"If you blest us of your benevolence and use the noblest of your power, it would greatly aid our cause for this dire dilemma."

Her irises dilated at his proposition, astonished about the hidden message behind his tone. However, she didn't react anymore, aside from the smug smile that subtly graced her lips. With a single, powerful flap, Ruler soared high into the sky and hovered above their forms. A gigantic shadow of scales appeared behind her, and with a single incantation, golden lights filled the earth and surrounded the corpses.  
  
As soon as they were engulfed, each form reverted back to how they were before. Their once grotesque bodies were whole once again, ridden of any signs of their ultimate demise; whether it'd be a scar, or a fresh wound. Blood returned to their veins, and their pulses began to move. What was left of the previous destruction were all the ruin infrastructures and nothing else.

Even the metallic smell of copper and iron faded in the wind, as the heavy clouds gradually drifted apart.

When that was done, Ruler descended near to their level once more and spoke.

**"Shall you ever deny my kindness and break the rules of the Holy Grail once again, a taste of my fury will descend to each of these mortals. Do not make light of my words, and heed it, if you still value both this world and your measly lives."**

Without another glance, Ruler turned her back towards them and flew away, disappearing into the sky whilst leaving feathers made of light that soon dispersed in the wind.

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh felt Shaltea move in his arms. Summoning his tablet, he activated his Territory Creation and returned the ruins back to their original state. When that was done, a golden portal appeared beside them. Without a word, both entered the portal and left as well, leaving not only a final ripple that spread across the fading gateway, but also Shaltea's lingering gaze from the remaining servant and towards the direction where his master was sent--

\--A hollow and devilishly dull gaze that reeks of unknown eeriness.


	12. Agreement

Still floating in the air with flames ejected from his armor's sole foot, Reynold said, "Come to me for now, Theseus." 

His voice was flat, without any emotion in it. The one who that voice was directed to, Theseus, only nodded and make his body scattered into the wind, just like ashes. 

Reynold started to fly and leave the place immediately, after watching his target, the woman Magus, left the place. After a few minutes, Reynold found some nearby mountain area in Tokyo. He began to descend and arrived in some kind of abandoned temple. 

"Show yourself, Theseus." 

In accordance with his summon, Theseus stepped out from thin air. He gazed at Reynold and asked, "What's this about now?" 

"Haven't we agreed?" Reynold glanced at Theseus and continued, "Although the best chance to attack your enemy was at the place that very unlikely to happen, we did take a measurement that you would bait one of them and take the fight into a secluded area. While me, on the other hand, will have a flight battle in case my enemy found me."

"Or I defeated the foe much faster so that I don't have to deal with that plan." 

"But you didn't," refuted Reynold as he stared at Theseus, "It takes longer to kill that servant, and yet, you didn't go through with the plan." 

Shrugging his shoulders, Theseus replied, "It can't be helped, the golden boy irritated me to no end."

"Theseus…" Speaking with a cold voice, Reynold said, "Did you just disobey me?" 

Dispersing his golden helmet, Theseus stare at Reynold with eyes glowing in red light, "You are indeed my master, But I'm no pushover. Remember that well, Reynold." 

Turning off the helmet function of his armor, Reynold gazed at Theseus right into his eyes and said, "The first time we met, you accepted me, for I have proven to you that I'm strong and worthy." 

"Indeed you are." 

"And you have said-" Materializing his lightsaber on his right hand, Reynold raised its luminous blade and pointed it to Theseus, "The strong has to be respected, for they deserve it." 

Grinning like a wolf that has met its prey, Theseus unsheathed his sword right from thin air and replied cheerfully, "So it seems." 

"Well then…" Lighting crawled into the lightsaber as Reynold murmured, "Let me have your respect again." 

**BOOOMM!!**

Thunders boomed and the earth trembled. Each clash of the battle wreaked havoc on the surrounding forest and decimated the already tattered temple into dust. 

Nobody was around in that area as it was a place that was only traveled by the climbers. But when one looks from far away, they would see pillars of lightning pierced the sky and arrays of massive rocks thrown like cannonballs. 

**BOOOMMM!!**

* * *

Lancer stood up from his spot and immediately dashed back to his place when the Ruler finally whipped their wings and disappeared. Seeing the massacre and the destruction that had been reversed, the male assumed the rule breaker had somehow reached an agreement with the Ruler. 

Mellamu Dingir, Gilgamesh. He felt his blood boil for a second before he exhaled, cooling himself down. No, he wasn't Archer Gilgamesh, no need to get himself workout. 

" _Lancer? Are you okay?_ " came his Master's worried voice. She must have heard his sigh. 

"It's nothing to worry about, Master," he replied, "just something on my mind." 

" _It's not nothing when I hear you sigh that deeply._ " Yumi frowned, hearing his words but decided not to pry further. " _Anyway, come back safe and be careful, Lancer_."

"Yes, yes, don't worry, Master." He chuckled, swiftly jumping from one roof to another.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kingkaid came out of the store looking less suspicious. All that he got was a normal white T-shirt with a yellow sun design at the middle, blue shorts, and sandals. Everything he wore before was currently being carried around by the boy who summoned him. 

“This is quite heavy,” Rodrick said, trying to keep his balance straight in each step he took, heaving the bag that was saddled up behind him. At first he was glad to carry around Rider's clothes but when he dropped his greaves and gauntlets in the bag, the cheeky smile on his face turned into a frown. At least his attire now wouldn’t gather that much attention except for his ridiculous tall height. He wondered where else he can go after this. If Rider could travel that fast then maybe he didn't need the Holy Grail after all. He again heaved and took long strides catching up with the tall muscular man who was surprised when he looked behind, more brilliant and inspiring to Kingkaid were the movements of his young master who managed to keep up.  
  
“Oho boy, I’m proud, I didn’t know you had it in ya.” He smiled and continued to stroll at the sidewalk, shifting his glances from left to right admiring the world he was in now.  
  
Buildings now have capabilities of reaching new heights, the smell of food mixed and matched in the air creating an aroma that’s unique and mouth-watering. Even the clothes now were way more comfortable, they were soft and warm not itchy and bulky. _The new world ain’t half bad_ , he muttered to himself.

After some time both of them took a break inside a small tavern. Inside they were greeted by a waitress dressed in black and white attire.

“Table for two please.” The lady nodded and guided them to a cozy room. The atmosphere from within was the opposite of the previous taverns he’s been on. The people were much less wild.  
  
While eating their fill, Kingkaid observed why everything was so little for him, the cups, bowls, and portions of food were so minimal that he needed to ask His Master a question.

“Is everything small nowadays?”

Rodrick laughed and almost choked on his food, “No… you’re just too big that’s all.”

“Hmm.” Without giving it a second thought, he raised his bowl of noodles and down it in one gulp. He then sighed in content and pats his stomach. “Seconds!”

Then later, “One more.” A minute after that. “More.” When the waitress came over, Rodrick gestured to her to stop taking orders.  
  
“Look, I don’t have that much money so don’t blow it all in one place.”

Kingkaid rolled his eyes and sat in silence to drink instead. 

“I never asked but you must have heard of me right?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Rodrick slurped and looked at Rider all confused.

“My story.” Kingkaid flexed his thick muscles and bumped out his chest, revealing more muscles underneath his shirt.

“Uhm… no.”

This enraged rider, “WHAAAT?!?!” His booming voice shook the room that they were on, vibrating as if an earthquake came by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a discord server where you can hang out and ask us questions! Go check it out!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RAXR4A


	13. Aftermath

"Caster." Shaltea mumbled deep in his arms as they landed inside the limousine, which immediately drove away upon their arrival. "What happened?"

"You are an absolute idiot."

"What?!" Shaltea jolted from his lap, staring at him accusingly. "Who was it that tossed their Master in the air multiple times?!"

Gilgamesh returned her look with his deadpanned one. "You are a Magus."

"So? I'm still a lady raised in grace!" Shaltea exclaimed, climbing out of his lap and situating herself across from him with a single flop. "How could you just-- toss me aside like that?!"

"You are getting in my way! How was I supposed to do it otherwise?"

Gilgamesh sighed as she crossed her arms and turned her head away from him, huffing. Was she always like this before? Recalling his past days back in his kingdom, he searched his memories for a particular time in his youth. 'She' used to be so blunt, steadfast, and resolute. However, her stubbornness seemed to have taken its peak at this time. He could only imagine how worse it'll get the more the war takes its place.  
  
"No matter, this matter will be taken care off once we arrive at the estate. I will not end it here, Caster."

"Think like that as much as you would like," Gilgamesh replied in exasperation, "Regardless, you cannot deny that I saved you from that situation."

"Despicable."

"Insolent woman."

The two stared down each other in silence.

"... What do you think about our first opponents?"

Gilgamesh clicked his tongue at the mention of those two. Even just recalling their impertinent faces was already irritating him down to his bones. Reclining back, he eased away his urge to create a snarky comment and replied, "They are both presumptuous bastards with an inflated conviction upon an unrealistic victory." Shaltea's expression further dropped as he continued, smirking carelessly. "I believe the matters we have left behind had even missed their common senses."

"Caster..."

"Well, I suppose they could hold themselves high in a fight befitting our levels. That Master which calls itself Reynold is someone to be cautious about. However, as I already stated before, our victory is still guaranteed, so no need to be concerned about those trivial matters."

Shaltea hesitantly nodded and crossed her legs. Theseus was a powerful servant efficient in combat due to his strength and agility. His Noble Phantasm was capable of an instant eradication. Reynold, on the other hand, was a mysterious individual that was still beyond her knowledge. Gilgamesh remained quiet about his true nature. However, she didn't say anything against it. The most concerning matter at hand, ironically, was the unchanging future that came from his other Noble Phantasm, Sha Naqba Imuru.  
  
According to it, they would almost win, but at the cost of the world, being bathed in blood.

Shaking her head from the horrible thoughts that entered her mind, she looked beyond the tinted windows and sighed. Her limbs were still a bit numb due to the fight. It was beyond her expectation to wield her powers unaligned with her true affinity. She would have to regain her strength and utilize her powerful abilities more. Her mana dwindled quickly from the early fight-- what more when major battles come alight in the future?

"Alright." Shaltea replied after some time, touching the center of her chest in place of being unable to ease the throbbing pain that was searing its way behind her back. "I have to regain my mana, so don't bother me for a while, understood?"

Gilgamesh could only look at her silently, narrowing his eyes at her strange and subtle gesture.

* * *

Archer laid low on top of the rooftops and fixed his eyes on the aftermath of the battle. He stayed for a bit longer, trying to extrapolate any information he could. Everything seemed to be fine but in reality, he could sense a large amount of mana used around the area. There definitely was a battle here, no deaths yet it was strange. 

Everything needed to be perfect, Archer’s noble phantasm was weak but at the right time, it could kill without them even knowing what hit them. Leon continued to walk back and forth inside his most lavish bedroom that the Hotel has to offer. Expensive yes, but being in the highest floor gave him a killer view of the battle plan, visualizing what would happen next. The images in his mind played like a movie in which he starred in, moving his hands like a conductor. Then he sensed his servant appearing behind him.

“Master, there doesn't seem to be any casualties.”   
  
“Hmm, Archer, listen to me.” He closed in on his servant.   
  
“I have come up with the perfect plan.” He bowed and gestured to his servant to sit, treating him normally for the first time.

“I think he’s drunk,” Chiron said to himself, surprisingly amused. “ _Perhaps there is more to this man than I have ever thought._ ”

“You need to follow one of the Servants, don’t do anything rash, and tell me what their Master looks like.”

Archer nodded and continued to listen.

“I’ll handle their Master and use them as bait, then that’s where you come in.” Leon pointed at Archer's chest and smiled genuinely. “Separate the Servant while I do my job.”

His smile turned into a wide grin, “We do it swift like the shadows.”

Chiron thought long and hard then replied, “The plan looks perfect but there are some flaws if it goes wrong.”

“Atatatat,” The prince shushed his Archer, “That’s why there’s plan B. If another battle occurs, let the Servants duke it out and find the perfect time and use your Noble Phantasm on whoever took the most damage or simply just aim for the Master if they are present.”

He then took a seat, tired from all the talking. “Run and don’t be seen, you’re no use to me dead.”

“ _Oh he did care._ ” His ways may seem unpleasant but he had no other choice but to follow his Master's orders.

“Understood, I shall take my leave.”

“Oh and don’t forget to come back again later, I’ll come up with more and after that, I need to take my mind off things, maybe pay a visit to the servant you caught your eye on.”

Chiron nodded and proceeded to leave Leon’s room.


	14. The Assassin

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, we are now approaching Tokyo. Please proceed to the right side of the landing. Please make sure to not forget any luggage._ _This is the Ueno line train for Atami. Stop after Tokyo will be Shimbashi. We are now delayed for approximately 8 minutes because of a fatal accident in Yokosuka Line. We apologise for the inconvenience. Thank you._ ” 

The male voice of the operator sounded as the train arrived in Tokyo. Meng Xixi walked out of the train with a long podao that was wrapped in a bundle and blended herself into the crowd, while having a telepathic conversation in her head, " _We have arrived, Assassin._ " 

"......."

There's no voice that replied to her but the girl has been used to her Servant's quiet attitude. 

"I have a request for you, Mister." 

Humbled herself, her waist bowed slightly, even though she's in the middle of the crowd and that courtesy was for no one to see. 

" _What thou wisheth for?_ " This time, the voice replied with calmness in it. 

"Please scout the city and tell me if there's any master in the nearby vicinity." Immediately, The girl replied in a heartbeat. 

" _T shalt beest done, Contractor_." 

After that last voice, The girl began to feel the presence near her faded away. Sighing, she raised her head and stared at the blue sky in resolution. 

" _Just you wait...I'll prove it to you all that I'll be the winner!"_

* * *

"You never gave me your name, Lancer," Yumi said after pulling open the window to let him in. The male lightly hopped in and the girl had to take a few steps back else he'd run into her. 

Lancer hummed lightly under his breath as he set his feet inside. Lightly, the male took the girl's hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"Cú Chulainn, at your service, my lady." 

Yumi felt her cheeks warmed once more yet she tilted her head in confusion.

"Cú Chulainn?" 

Sensing the question hanging in the air, Lancer looked as if he had gotten slapped. 

"Ya never heard of me?" He gaped in disbelief. 

The red dusting her cheek darkened even further as Yumi took her unoccupied hand to scratch her cheek. 

"Umm...I might have only heard heroes from Japan?" She said sheepishly, freaking out when she saw her Servant's disappointed look. The Seimei family was well known for mostly summoning Japanese or even Asian heroes, that was why she never gave too much attention to heroes outside of it plus the books in here didn't have much info for them. Who knew that the spear would summon heroes she never knew about? 

"Don't worry," she said quickly and clasped his hand that was holding hers, startling him and stared at him with unwavering determination. "I've still got a week left to know more of you and you can get to know me too like friends!"

For the first time in his life, Lancer went speechless after an attempt of flirting. Not because of the rejection or ignorance, but because of the pure eagerness in her eyes caught him off guard. 

Yumi assumed his silence was his bubbling anger and she slowly loosened her clasped hands. If there were a pair of bunny ears on her head, they would have flopped down already. 

"You don't want it?" 

Hearing the dejected tone of his Master's voice, this time Lancer was the one who clasped her hands in panic.

"No, no, Master, I'd love to know more about ya," he said, trying to ease the forming frown on her delicate face. 

Her brown eyes immediately lit up. 

"Then, what do you like to do?" She asked suddenly.

"Fishing?" The male answered uncertainly, not sure why she asked for that.

And that's when Lancer found himself getting dragged into a nearby lake.

The lake lay silver in the bright light of the noon sun. The rippled water ran right into the crevices, washing the soil from the rocks. Around the edges were pines, chaotic in their spacing but never more than a few feet without a tree. A long wooden dock jutted it to the silvery water.

It's been a while since he had last seen a beautiful lake like so. But still, nothing could be comparable to the lakes back home.

"This is the lake that was helped being taken care of by Seimei so feel free to use it," the girl chirped, tugging a strand to her ear as the breeze blew past, rustling the leaves while dragging the male to the dock.

"Seimei?" 

"See, you didn't know about me either so we're even!" Yumi laughed as they settled themselves at the edge of the dock. Lancer could only shake his head yet his lips quirked up slightly. 

"Hey Lancer," his Master called out after a long moment of peaceful silence, her bare legs swinging her legs lightly, the water slushed around as she kicked it,"did you know who the other Servants and Masters were?"

The male stared at the red ball, bobbing up and down in the water. Mellamu Dingir and Blood of the Sea God. "It's Gilgamesh and Theseus."

"Gilgamesh?" Yumi looked up, blinking her eyes. Even she would know the name of the King of Heroes. The other name, however, didn't ring a bell. She really ought to learn more of foreign heroes, she would die first at this rate.

"Someone summoned him? That's amazing."

Lancer recalled the lady that was safely tucked in the Caster's arms. "A noble lady, not from around here. Her magecraft seemed to be strong."

"And Theseus?" she mumbled.

"Are you asking for the Master or Servant himself?" Lancer raised his eyebrow at her hanging question. 

Yumi flushed. "Both." 

"Ya really know nothing about us, ain'tcha, Master." Lancer sighed and reeled his fishing pole when it felt lighter, putting a new bait before flinging it across, landing on water with a soft 'plop'. 

"I'm sorry for only knowing Asian heroes." She huffed. "I'll drill everything in my brain tonight." 

"Ya a lost case, Master." 

Yumi smacked his shoulder lightly. "Anyway, the Master?" 

"A male, wields handguns and a..." Lancer frowned, remembering the glowing blade. "Saber? His weapon seemed weird."

Yumi chewed on her lips. She knew two Servants and Masters for now. This information would be useful. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud, excited 'Oh' from Lancer. 

"Did you get one?" She turned to face him. 

The male beamed and showed her a fish still flapping wildly in the air, its breath being sucked out of it. He was surprised to see the brimming awe in her eyes. 

"Ya never fished before, Master?" He asked as he tossed the fish to a bucket.

The girl shook her head. "This is my first time seeing someone fishing up close, my frail body used to won't let me stay outside for too long." Her tone sounded wistful. 

Lancer widened his eyes before he patted the girl's head. "Don't worry, Master, we'll go to lots of other places with me here," he said proudly. 

Yumi nodded and smiled, seeing her own distorted reflection in the water. 

"That will be nice," she mumbled, fighting the clawing urge to cough. When she was sure she wasn't going to, she asked the male. 

"Where do you want to go next?"


	15. Ritual

"Huff... Huff..." 

Huffing for a few minutes, Reynold wiped the blood in his cheek, causing Theseus's sword to nick his face. 

"Shouldn't you better start wiping off the people's memories by now?" 

Clutching his right shoulder, Theseus tried to stop the bleeding from a deep slash in there. Moving his gaze to Reynold's wound on his left waist, he smiled and said, "Although, it will sting a lot to move with a hole in your waist." 

"Cut the crap," replied Reynold annoyedly as he waved his other hand and created multiple holographic screens in front of him.

"It should be done by now. Even though I had left the area without doing anything, I have silently ordered my AI to capture every person's identity in that place. It's a simple thing as there always be some cameras in anywhere that's public. Not to mention, almost everyone always used a phone." 

"Oh?" Surprised that Reynold didn't stupidly run away to a quiet place just to have a bout with him, Theseus asked curiously, "Since when did you do that?" 

"The moment I took flight into this place," said Reynold as he let go of the hand that was holding his waist. It could be seen that his wound regenerated at a speed that was visible In human eyes.

"I can hack into any systems of this era. So it won't be a problem to hack some satellites and go directly for the internet database, terminating any news or posts, messages, anything that was based on today's event."

"Huh, that's convenient," chimed Theseus as he looked towards Reynold, "And then? What happen next?" 

"Next…" Raising his body, Reynold donned on his mech armor again and said, "Time to break into the hospital's storage and let me get some ingredients. I will need it on my trip to the city's water supplies." 

Raising his eyebrows, Theseus exclaimed with a surprise, "You will poison the whole city? That's so unlike you." 

Gazing at Theseus as if he's an idiot, Reynold said, "What the hell. As if I would kill the lives that I tried to save before. I'll just make some untraceable chemical that will make someone have short memories lost. Might make everyone can't remember anything they did today." 

"Now let's go, we still have a war to win."

* * *

' _The Holy Grail War has finally begun..._ '

Shaltea pursed her lips as she pushed the silver doors open, marvelling at the sight of a seemingly hidden sanctuary. It was the perfect place for her ritual, and thus, her mind was made up.

' _And yet here I am, easily drained of my mana just from a petty fight...._ '

Reminded of the early fight, she could only smile to herself bitterly.

' _How... humiliating._ '

Beyond her musings, Shaltea treaded the obsidian path with careful steps. As soon as she crossed the threshold of the pool situated at the focal point of the chamber, she glanced towards the pillars that stood within its borders and began to chant.

" _For I came to, I beckon thee..._ "

Faint golden lights gleamed under her footfalls, illuminating her figure in spite of the darkness of the room. Her breaths were steady and calm, focus steadfast to its intention.

" _Thou who hast passed ages and ages agone..._ "

Without a flinch, she grasped a few strands of her hair with her fingers and plucked it out of its roots.

" _Thou who hast thole thy loss of the siege..._ "

Raising her hand forward, she let the strands descend into the water, which melted before it could touch the surface.  
  
" _Thou who hast drank thine own bane of expiry..._ "

Immediately, the depths shone a fiery red as a large runic circle emerged within it. Finally, the time has come for her to do her bidding.

" _Hearken my laud, my plight, o' Malison..._ "

Shaltea began to take off her robes one by one, her expression remaining composed despite all the powers surrounding her delicate figure. As soon as the last piece of cloth was shed off, she took another step; right at the edge of the shining pool.

" _Ad vitam animarum huius mundi, qui replet in solo animarum, solo vellere caelum caeli ad infernum._ "

Waves surged into the water violently, containing enormous amounts of raw mana that gathered beneath. The atmosphere dropped a wintry degree, prickling into her skin like needles piercing the deepest of flesh. Yet, even so, she didn't react, turning around as her back faced the vast surface of the water.

**"Quae mihi vita data est vobis _._ "**

At the finale of the incantation, Shaltea let herself fall into the water, a splash affecting the surface and sending ripples all across as she sank into the bottom. Hands interlaced in front of her chest, she gradually closed her eyes and let the darkness engulf her.  
  
Right at the same moment, Gilgamesh materialized in front of the raging pool-- confusion turning into fury. Indeed, she had bid him well to remain out of her sight for the rest of the day, as she had something to commit in regards to her mana.

The least he thought of what she meant-- was practically killing herself for it.

Feeling the connection between them waver, and alas, the last of her breath, Gilgamesh immediately jumped into the pool and scooped her in his arms, emerging into the surface as swiftly as possible. He placed her into the obsidian ground, unfazed about their close proximity as well was their damped state as he tried to read her pulse, aware of the seal in her hands glowing in and out.

' _Damn it!_ '

Was this her method of gaining mana? He was truly astonished of how much she'll easily go far just to take advantage of the war. She wasn't like this before, as far as he knew. However, he couldn't deny that thousands of years had already separated them. Despite his impeccable sight of the Truth, he could never determine what had happened through all of those times, back when she disappeared and never returned once again.

Gazing at her in total concern and dismay, he could only provide her with his warmth as life returned to her lungs and heart once again, her mana increasing far more than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a discord server where you can hang out and ask us questions! Go check it out!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RAXR4A


	16. Ambush

Golden, fiery hue painted the once blue sky, as the sun set in the horizon. Unbounded by the world's physics, he traveled in a world of darkness with his glowing eyes shone more brightly. 

_"I hath found thee."_

His murmur echoed for no one to hear, and his pace shamed even the wind itself. Shortly, he stood at the foremost tip of the tallest tree, gazing at his prey. 

His presence was so thin that one couldn't discern him with one glance. The air distorted and sounds repelled, he moved, but at the same time he didn't, it's like he was already in that place to begin with, but that's very far from the truth. 

_"Contractor.."_

He connected his mind to the human that was the vessel for him to exist in this world. Tilting his head to the side, his eyes glowed as he finished his task.

_"I seeth thy foe."_

* * *

The sun had dipped down, painting the sky with vibrant red, orange, and yellow color by the time they finished fishing. 

"You got a lot of fish, Lancer!" Yumi said in awe, tucking her hair back as she looked at the bucket currently filled with fish swimming around, crowding on top of one another. 

The male puffed out his chest proudly. "Of course, I've been doing this for years already, I'm a master of it." 

The girl stood from her crouching, carefully dusting her skirt, looking at the sun descending between the mountains. "Guess we found a way to spend our time together." She smiled. 

"Shall we head home to store them? We can't go around the town while carrying a bucket full of fish." The girl was about to pick it up when Lancer beat her to it. 

"A lady like you shouldn't be the one who does the heavy job," the male said, grinning, carrying the bucket like its nothing. 

The girl blushed and huffed. From the amount of time they spent fishing, Yumi found out that the blue-haired male was quite a flirt. She wasn't used to it, having almost to spend most of her time inside the manor being bedridden or training and studying. She smacked the male's shoulder as they began to walk from where they came in. 

The girl tapped her chin. She couldn't the excited smile from forming on her lips at what she was going to cook with the fish. It was what she could do as her way to welcome him as her Servant. 

"Lancer?" Yumi asked when the male suddenly stopped walking and started to look around behind him, no trace of cheerfulness on his face. 

"We're being watched."

**Triririring**

Bell chiming in the air as the atmosphere filled with dread, ominous feeling. 

"Thy timeth hast cometh" 

**SLASH**

After the voice sounded, an arm was looped off of its shoulder and he stepped out of thin air, facing his now one-handed opponent. 

"I cometh for thee."

Lancer gritted his teeth and jumped back as he grabbed the lump where it had been his arm formerly, his decapitated arm thudded on the ground before him. 

"Lancer!" The girl shouted in horror, her brown eyes scanning for signs of the Servant's Master but she found none. 

"Stand back," the male said as he twirled his spear in his only hand, taking a fighting stance. 

"I'll stall him you need to get out of here, Master," he continued as he pulled his arm back, red light beginning to form on the tip of the spear. 

Yumi knew that staying around the area would only hinder Lancer from fighting ever further. 

"Don't die on me, Lancer!" She screamed before she swiftly turned around and disappeared into the trees, searching a way to civilization. 

The male glanced back to see if the female had gone for good. When he's sure, he swiftly jumped back, farther from his opponent. The air began to crackle as red began to form around the spear, the force of it causing the ground to crack underneath him. 

The Servant had managed to sneak up on him even when he felt the gaze. He should finish this quickly. 

With light feet, Lancer jumped up as he pulled his arm further, the red light shining even brighter than before. 

"Gae..." He gritted his teeth as he threw the spear with all of his strength, aiming for its heart. **"BOLG!"**

Yumi felt a large amount of her mana getting sucked out in an instant and she nearly crumbled to her feet, putting a hand to a tree to steady herself. He must have been using his Noble Phantasm. She forced herself to continue running even when she began coughing and blood poured out of her mouth.

"Listen, the evening bell has tolled thy name." 

He chanted, as he saw the impending doom in the shape of a red spear, flying towards him.

"The feathers foreshadow your death, and behead-"

The spear almost reached him, In just three heartbeats, the spear will pierce right through his heart. 

"Azrael!!" 

His voice boomed, and his hand moved at unnatural speed. He swung it upwards as blue flames gathered on his greatsword. 

**BOOOOMMM!!!**

Both powers clashed, and crimson energy fought for dominance against the azure flames. But both of them were stalled, as each of them strong enough to only halt one another. 

**CRAACKLLEE**

Ripple crossed the surrounding air and earth trembled. Before he knew it, both of his feet sunk on the ground, for they cannot hold the weight of magical powers on him. 

**BOOOMMM!!**

Another burst of powers that ravaged the ground once where he was stood. A massive crater appeared as he's in the middle of it. Moving his gaze downward, he saw that the red spear was able to push his Azrael slightly and pierced him right in his heart. 

His eyes unperturbed, as if the spear that's in his chest didn't exist. He raised his head and saw that his opponent's servant breathing heavily, with a look of horror in his eyes. 

"....." 

No words were given to his enemy as he walked calmly towards the spearman, who has lost his spear, unarmed, and injured.


	17. Encounter

Lancer looked in horror at the Servant who could just withstand Gae Bolg's attack through his heart as if he was pricked by a needle, not a demon weapon. 

_Don't die on me, Lancer!_ His Master's words rang inside his ears and he scoffed. He couldn't do anything when his spear was obviously in the hands of the opponent. He was in obvious disadvantage here, however, his fiery heroic pride refused to back down. He gritted his teeth. He was not reckless enough to die on the first day of the war.

"Who are you?" he squinted his eyes. No one has able to manage to sneak up on him like that.

"....." 

Again, No answer or words for his opponent as his eyes only glowed more brightly. He grabbed the spear in his chest and pulled it out. 

Still staring at his disabled foe, he twirled the spear in one hand and throw it right to his opponent in a quick move.

Lancer caught the spear thrown to him easily, still staring at his opponent with narrowed eyes. 

"Are you looking down on me?" 

Yumi ran with all her might as she burst out from the forest, clapping a hand to her face to mask her coughing, quickly taking out a handkerchief to prevent the blood from dripping.

The night had fallen by the time she reached the streets, people milling around aimlessly. The stars adorned the sky like glittering jewels as the crescent moon hung. 

The brown-haired girl walked still on her guard, careful if there would be the Servant's Master among the people trotting back and forth.

"......" 

Didn't bother to reply the question directed towards him, He began to raise his greatsword and pointed its tip towards the spearman. 

"......." 

No sound was spoken, but his action already conveyed anything that words have to offer. In a heartbeat, he disappeared and transported behind his opponent as he swung his sword at him.

Lancer raised his spear to block the sword that has been swung at him. He jumped back, casting a quick healing rune on his lump then twirled his spear before he began to jab his spear at the man.

"HAH," he shouted with his jab. Without his other arm, his power has considerably weakened yet his blinding speed remained.

* * *

Frustrated, Kingkaid spent most of his time telling his tales, acting them all out, complete with changing facial expressions and stiff hand movements. 

“Never in my life have I tasted defeat.” He then pounded his chest with confidence.

Rodrick found himself lost in such a bombastic tale. “It’s like one of those storybooks I used to read when I was little.” 

“Some of those tales are true my boy, I wonder why mine isn’t being told today.”

“Well at least now you know who heard of yours first.” He chuckled and gulped down the remains of his food.

He couldn't believe the boy's cheerful nature and it surely caught him off guard. Kingkaid scoffed and laughed, patting his knee again and again. “You entertain me boy, now cheers.” 

Both Master and Servant raised their glass high to clink with one another and together chugged their drink in one go. They continued to laugh and mess about sharing each other's stories, back to back. 

“So there was this one time where this drunken sailor tried to flirt with the barmaid.” He stopped trying to contain his laughter.

“Go on then,” Kingkaid urged Rodrick to continue by punching him lightly on the shoulder.

“She,” He burst out laughing and wasn’t able to finish the story.

This went on for quite some time until one question came out from Rider’s mouth, “I sense someone.” 

“No, please don’t.” Before Rodrick could say anything, Rider stood and turned towards him, his eyes glittering with anger and excitement.  
  
“Why are you so afraid of battles ey?” 

Then the harrowing silence came. He dropped his head low, letting his scarlet hair cover his sodemn eyes, the silence sank deeper and deeper.

“I’m going outside, if you don’t want to come then stay here.”

“But-” 

Rider stormed outside of the tavern. 

“Damn it, Rider!” Rodrick soon followed after.

Kingkaid glanced outside the tavern, seeking the energy he sensed earlier. He looked from left to right and eventually he noticed a young girl covered in blood who almost walked past him. 

He approached her with concern and knelt to match the girl's height.

“Who did this to you?”

Yumi looked up at the humongous man in front of him, quickly taking a step back cautiously, her paper talisman whipped out between her index finger and middle finger. 

"Are yo-" the girl didn't have the chance to finish her question when another coughing fit attacked her, forcing her to clamp her bloody handkerchief back to her mouth.

“Shh quiet, you better not speak.” Rider carried her under his thick burly shoulders and brought her inside. Upon stepping within the vicinity of the tavern everyone looked at the young girl with curiosity, Rider coughed out loud and all their eyes dispersed back on to what they were doing.

Then came Rodrick who stood nervous, trying to hold up a fake smile, “Ehem, who’s that?”

“Hush boy, now back to our room.” 

Rodrick sighed and rushed out to open the door to the room they rented. Once inside, Rider dropped her and wiped some off the blood around her lips.

“Now eat. You need to regain your strength.” He pointed towards his Master's leftovers. 

“But I ain’t done.”

“Are you the one who’s all bloodied up?” Rodrick puffed his face and pushed his plate gently to the girl.

“Here.” He then crossed his arms and looked away from her.

Yumi didn't even have the time to grasp what was happening when she was suddenly whisked away by the man into a tavern. She didn't even have the time to say a word when the boy, seemingly the Master slid her a plate after bickering lightly with the Servants. 

"Oh no please, I can't take this." She pushed the plate back, turning away for a bit to cough to her handkerchief before looking at the both of them with a pleading look on her face. 

"Please help me."


	18. Rescue

"See she ain't hungry now can I grab my food?"

Kingkaid scratched the back of his silver hair in frustration, "that's not the point, she just asked us for help."

Rodrick slammed both of his palms on top of the table, "Why should we help a random stranger that we just met."

Rider rose from his seat, leaning closer to his master. "You had your fun boy, now let me have mine."

As each of them stared back, the tension grew tight.

Rider turned away and asked the girl with a happy grin on his face, revealing a perfect set of pearly white teeth, "what help do you need?"

"Don't ignore me," protested Rodrick.   
  
Having enough of his Master's chatty mouth he tossed him outside of the room and locked the door.

"Now." He bumped both of his fist together. "Tell me what to do."

Yumi looked at the door worriedly, seeing at how the Servant could just casually tossed his Master away. But then she turned back. She had more pressing matters at hand.

The girl stood and bowed deeply. "My Servant is currently fighting another unknown Servant that has successfully ambushed us, please help him," she said, still not lifting her head. 

She didn't want Lancer to die. His opponent wasn't probably something he could handle with only one hand, she wasn't even sure if he could with two hands either. Had she had more mana, had her body wasn't this frail, she would have summoned her shikigami the second she went out. 

"Please," she whispered, her voice shaking.

Without giving a second thought, Rider raised both his hands and began to chant.

_"My tempest, my precious mounts."_

The ground rumbled, glasses and bowls moved under the vibration.

_"Aid me with your speed. Howl with strength."_

A blue flash of lightning pierced the roof and revealed two majestic silver wolves overlooking at them from above.

Rider smirked and punched a hole at the door from the left. He grabbed his Master and the girl too.

He leaped off and Rodrick yelped in shock, "let go off me."  
  
"Is your Servant near?" 

"Yes," the girl said, still trembling.

"Good, Master, use your magic map now."

"Okay, okay jeez," Rodrick said as he struggled to get on top of one of the wolves.

Once done, he focused on his mana on one hand, creating a well-visualized map.

He looked at the girl and asked her, "point to where you think he is."

"Here."

"And off we go."

The two wolves ran fast like bullets and managed to reach their destination in time. Rider snatched Lancer in a blink of an eye and all of them disappeared before Assassin's very eyes.

"Lancer!" Yumi shouted as she carefully steadied the male, letting him lean to her shoulder. The lump had stopped bleeding from the healing rune he had cast on himself and has slowly started to regenerate. 

"You didn't have to fetch me, Master." He gritted his teeth. 

"Don't be reckless, you will die if Rider-san didn't help us!" The girl exclaimed as she turned to the said man, bowing her head. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it," she said, "I'll definitely return the favor to you."

* * *

"......" 

He stood tall as he saw two silver wolves treading the clouds with his prey on one of them. Even with that distance and speed, he has the confidence that he wouldn't lose from the newcomer and would even able to land a strike on his neck. 

"......." 

But something had made him feel reluctant to do so. The very eyes of that spearman gave to him was one of unyielding will, and he always liked that kind of gaze as far as he lived. 

He turned his body and started to move at breakneck speed. His momentum unshakable and his pace steady, treading in the path of shadows. After a few minutes, he stumbled upon his Master who was leaning her body in an alleyway while a few thugs laid down around her, unconscious. 

**Tap**

Letting out a small noise to announce his presence, he stood tall amidst the bodies as he looked towards them with tilted head and glowing eyes. 

"They are not dead, just fainted." 

Moving his eyes towards his master, he said, "They hath escapeth." 

Frowning in displeasure, the woman asked, "what happened?" 

"Rider." 

Eyes widening in surprise, the woman's eyes were filled with seriousness as she said, "Did they join hand?" 

Shaking his head, he let go of his materialized body and changed to a spiritual one, "Their escapeth wast in naught for no one escapeth death." 

"So it seems." Nodded, the woman said, "Let's recuperate, for now, we always have more chance tomorrow."

* * *

"Rider stop, I'm gonna get sick," Rodrick shouted as he grasped his stomach. 

Rider ignored him and instead commanded his wolves to go faster. They leaped over rooftops and moving cars. They maybe big but because of their blinding speed, they left no damage on whatever they stepped on. The girl and his Servant held on tight to the wolves' fur.  
  
"I need to get home," she shouted loud and clear behind Rider's back.

"Tell that to the boy over there." 

Both the girl and Lancer looked at the strange boy who looked half-dead and green with concern. 

"How can his own Servant treat him like this." she murmured to herself.

The girl tapped Rider's shoulder, "I think we should stop."

Far from where the battle occurred Rider commanded his wolves to stop. 

_"Return as my strength, return as my shield."_

Both of his companions vanished into thin air and transformed as his gauntlets.

"You there tough guy. How was the battle? I wasn't able to do much because of him." He pointed to his Master from behind who was lying face flat onto the grass, groaning in pain.

"I had fun, though but my body aches for that thrill." 

He raised his palm next to his ear. "I want to hear the roaring voices from the arena once more."

Lancer smirked. "It was worthwhile, I haven't felt my blood pumping for a long time." 

Yumi scoffed. "At the cost of your arm." 

"Hey, we got ambushed, I wasn't the one asking for the fight." 

The girl smacked his other shoulder and bowed once more to the pair. 

"Thank you so much, Rider-san," she said, "you see me walking around aimlessly, a stranger and other Master yet you still wanted to help me."

She turned to the boy and smiled. "And thank you to you too."


	19. End of First Day

Rider gave the girl a pat in the head. " I find it hard to just let a girl who seemed like she was injured."

"And you." He approached the girl's Servant to check his arm. 

"Not bad, good muscles. Once your done healing, let's do a warm-up." Rider grinned with excitement.

"Young boy, we need your magic map to get them home."

Rodrick used his remaining strength to stand straight in front of the girl. He even had his hands up to cover his mouth, trying his best not to throw up.

"Why should we help them?" he said groggily while staggering back and forth.

Rider gazed at him with utmost ferocity. Rodrick frowned and gave out a deep sigh.

"Fine. But can we also stay for the night? I'm afraid my Servant ate too much."

Lancer swung the spear to his shoulder as he grinned. "Sure if ya can beat me, old man."

"Don't rile him up, Rider-san." Yumi sighed but smiled. 

"Sure, you can stay for the night, it's what I can do to return my favor to you." 

The girl looked around the area and she noticed that they were near her home already.

"Oh, I can lead you the way, my house is not too far from here." Yumi looked at Rodrick and giggled, covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"I don't think we can ride on your wolves again, it's not too far by feet," she said, turning around to walk away, her Servant following closely behind her. 

"I've been wondering, why are you covered in blood, Master?" Lancer asked, examining her bloody sleeves, her chest part splattered with bits of blood. 

Yumi immediately folded her sleeves up to hide them, smiling lightly. "It's nothing, Lancer, don't worry." 

The male frowned but chose not to say anything further.

"Psh, that's a good one," Rider laughed and used his giant hands to slap Lancer's shoulder with added strength.

"A weapon is nothing without a powerful body." Rider cracked his neck and stepped away.

Rodrick sighed in relief. No wolves were a good thing but a free place to stay was even better. He gestured Rider to stay beside him and together they followed the girl to where she lived.

"Hey," he called the girl and offered her his hand, "I'm Rodrick and I'm sorry for denying you when we first met."

Lancer went 'oof' and rubbed his sore shoulder. He has gotten too many smacks today. 

Yumi smiled at the boy and returned the handshake. 

"My name is Shikamura Yumi, just call me Yumi,' she said, "and don't worry about it, anyone wouldn't just help others willingly."

They continued to walk before finally arrived at her home. Yumi quickly ushered the two guests to their rooms before she herself went back to her room, Lancer following closely behind.

She could feel her strength getting sapped out of her body as she struggled to walk, nearly face-planted herself on the ground, hadn't Lancer caught her on time.

"Thank you, Lancer." She let out a shaky breath as she felt a throbbing pain in her head, brushing away the male's worried gaze.

"Please rest, you need to regenerate that arm of yours soon," she said, smiling and continued on her way to her room. 

"Don't worry, Master, this arm of mine will heal up in no time," he said. 

Yumi giggled, her sleeve covering her mouth."Of course, good night, Lancer."

Lancer nodded as he stopped in front of his assigned room, staring at the retreating female's back, couldn't seem to ignore the nagging, bad feeling inside.

* * *

Sitting atop of the highest skyscraper building in the city, Reynold inhaled the cigarette smoke as he closed his eyes in contemplation. 

_'A few more minutes and it will be the next day...'_

Right now, it's almost midnight time in Tokyo. He exhaled the smoke calmly as he looked at the stars above. 

"Theseus."

In an empty space below where he sat, a voice sounded, " _I'm here._ "

"Tell me what do you think of that golden-haired Servant you fought." 

"......" Theseus became silent for a few minutes, and on the next second, he said, " _By how he fought, he's definitely a Caster. But... that speed of him could even match with my sandals. It's impossible and unnatural for a Caster._ " 

"So you've said, he's so strong?" 

No voice came out to reply after some time. Chuckling, Reynold started to put off the butt of cigarette as he said, "And that Noble Phantasm of him, make a guess." 

" _King of Heroes, Gilgamesh,_ " answered Theseus without missing a beat. Then, Theseus continued, "I can beat him. Next time, if we ever meet each other again, I'll bring forth the true power of the Sandals and Demi-God." 

"Indeed." Smiling, Reynold reached out his palm to the sky, as he said, "Definitely..." 

Clenching his stretched out palm, Reynold said with determination. 

"It will be our win."


	20. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updates in a week! Some of the authors were rather busy in real life so the scheduled chapter will be once a week instead of daily. We're sorry in advance! However, there will still be some chapters to be updated to make up for the time!

Opening her eyes, Shaltea found herself lying at the center of a queen-size bed, one with pristine cotton sheets, cloud-esque pillows, and parted velvet curtains that were hanged at each corner of its roof. A faint glow of light could only go past her curtained windows, signalling the approaching start of another day.

It was such a cold moment in the dusk.

"You are finally awake."

Hearing the familiar sound of her Servant's voice, Shaltea gradually rose from her position and sat. Her dazed irises fell towards Gilgamesh's figure, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed; almost shadowed by the darkness that crept into her chamber.

Focusing her eyes towards the other, it didn't take her long to become aware of his current expression-- pure aggravation.

"Was that your way of gaining the upper hand to this battle?"

"What are you talking about?" Shaltea paused over her words and mulled over his, before finally coming into a realization of what he had meant. After analyzing her current attire, a blank look was what she could only give to him. "You... saw me."

Hearing none of his voice to deny her claim, she slowly dragged herself unto the ends of her bed and let her feet dangle and touch the carpeted floor. Her voice was as cold as the atmosphere that surrounded them, becoming tenser as she spoke.  
  
"Despite my orders for you to refrain bothering me for a while..." Under her Servant's stoic gaze, her hands could only tighten onto the mattress. "You almost broke my ritual apart--"

"And you refuse to provide me a response--"

"Caster!" Shaltea shouted, cutting him off. "What more of response do you need me to say?!"

Tension embraced their beings throughout the moment bask with the air of dusk. Her lungs rose and fell, back and forth, gaining the breaths that she spent from her emotions running in sudden disarray. Indeed, what was there to explain about? The war matters to her more than to anyone else. Attaining the advantage is what she value the most. She didn't care about the follow-up risks, nor whatever kind of methods that she has to commit.

"I had to do that..." She trailed off, holding herself together as she grasped her own arm. "If I didn't... what will be left of me once I fail?"

If it was to achieve her goals and have her wish to be fulfilled by the Holy Grail, death has no meaning to her. Shaltea would do whatever it took to make that dream come true, even if she has to perish over it.

After all, that was why she was given the chance to exist in the first place.  
  
Bronze eyes to crimson ones, both pairs stared towards each other down. And no more than a few seconds later, the latter broke away from the connection. Gilgamesh pushed himself away from the wall and stood a little bit more nearer towards her. Still with arms crossed and a resolute countenance, the Servant spoke after a round of uncomfortable silence.

"You were never akin to this compared to before..."

Shaltea's eyes widened.

Before she could even speak about her confusion over the matters that he had recently said, Gilgamesh turned into golden lights that soon dispersed into the air. Only an empty space could be seen from Shaltea's point of view. He had already disappeared, and she didn't know what to think of anything else, anymore.

Glancing towards her command seal, she caressed her thumb towards it absentmindedly. Fortunately, the ritual succeeded and she achieved what she had wanted-- just as she desired. Her mana was fully replenished, thanks to that, and the amount was surprisingly more enormous than ever before; more than how she expected it to be.

However, despite the numbness on the entirety of her body gone, she could still feel a raw ache that was throbbing behind her back. As if her limbs had a mind of its own, Shaltea turned around and halfway shrugged off her nightgown, just enough for her to gaze upon her back from the vanity mirror beside where her Servant stood before.  
  
In an instant, gloom fell heavily over her shoulders as vein looking marks had already gone past the borders of the symbolic seal that was embedded at the center of it. Shaltea immediately cringed over the sight, yet only sighed afterward, deeming it useless for her to keep pondering over such trifling thoughts.

It was already clear that her time was apparently running out. She had to take immediate action, or else, the tides would turn against her soon.

_"_ **You will fail."**

The contemptuous voice of the Old Woman visited her memories once more. Gritting her teeth, the devitalized Shaltea turned towards the window, where a peek from the light of the gradual rising sun was passing through the curtained panes.

_'I can't...'_

Leaning on the bedpost for support, she clutched her hands together and watched the scenery unfold.

_'I could never afford to do that, Grandmother...'_

A few strands of her hair fell in front of her face. However, she paid no heed to it. The only thing in her mind was the echoes of her thoughts that spiralled within the darkness, fading one by one as she began to doze off.

_'Even if I have to use the same method... or resort to performing countless of other choices-- especially that one...'_

Slowly, her eyes fluttered close, completely unaware of the golden lights that appeared within her peripheral vision once again.

_'If it is to save everything, even my own demise...'_

Another bitter smile settled upon her lips as she drifted off into another sleep.

_'I will do so...'_

Oh, how she never noticed...

_'...Without fail.'_

...That there could be a peaceful sight, even for someone like her.


	21. A New Day

The birds chirped happily outside as Yumi's eyes fluttered open as she stared at the wooden ceiling of her room, eyes devoid of life. 

The moment she entered her room, her legs gave out underneath her and she fell headfirst to the ground, her body convulsing with a pent up cough. Her throbbing head felt like it was gonna burst and her lungs didn't seem to register the air she had gulped down, her throat burned as if she had swallowed the fire itself.

"Pills, I need my pills..." The girl thought in the midst of waning consciousness. Her hand blindly swept the floor around her, searching for the bottle where she usually stored them. She had knocked it over when she fell. 

Her slender fingers touched the familiar coolness of the container as she desperately pulled it toward her, shakily poured out three pills before she downed them in. Three pills, that's her dose and no more. She feared the day where she would have to take more than that. 

The effect was instant.

She could feel the pain subsided immediately and her cough stopped as the air began to pour back into her lungs, the black spots dancing around her eyes lightened up. 

It took her a while to regain her breathing, chest heaving up and down to savor the air. Cold sweat matted her hair down, strands of them stuck themselves to her clammy skin as she laid motionlessly on the floor.

Hadn't she cast a silencing charm around her room, the commotion she caused would have alerted the people in the manor. The last thing she wanted is to have Lancer barging into her room.

Yumi winced as she sat up from her futon, her body felt sore all over. She put a hand on her bow and decided that she couldn't take on vigorous training today, settling to research about the Servants in the manor's library.

She stood up, slipped the bottle of pills to a hidden pocket she had secretly sewn inside, and slid open her door, only to find Lancer leaning on the wall right across her room as if he was waiting for her, his spear being propped up next to him. His wounds had miraculously healed up and his arm was back right where it is.

When he noticed her coming out, he frowned. "Master," he began, looking at the disheveled hair and the dark bags under her eyes, "are you okay?"

Yumi put on a smile and began walking. "Oh, I'm fine, just staying up late to read about Servants."

Lancer wasn't convinced by her answer and pushed himself from the wall, grabbing his spear and walked beside her. "Hmm, really? Ya seemed to look awfully tired from that." 

Yumi rolled her eyes and made her way to the library. "Who wouldn't be tired after reading tons of books in a single night?" 

"Anyway, I'm going to the library, do you want to come?" 

"Ya gonna read again?" He said, blinking his eyes. 

"Well, I need to learn more, the ones I read weren't enough," the girl said smoothly. "I need to learn more about you." She gave him a smile. 

Lancer scratched the back of his head, ears tinted pink, looking away. Wait, why was he the one who got flustered when it's supposed to be his job to cause so. "Ya coulda just ask me, Master." 

"Oh, where's the fun in that?" She giggled as they continued to make their way to the library. Her eyes spotted the burly build of Rider from afar. 

She patted his shoulder and tilted her head in his direction. "Didn't he say that he wanted to spar with you once you're healed?" 

Lancer looked at where she was gesturing and grinned. "Oho, he did. I need my warmups."

"Well then go for it," the girl said as the male immediately approached the bigger male. 

Yumi watched his retreating figure for a while before she turned back to the direction of the library. At least without him there, she wouldn't have to hide anything for a while.

* * *

Before the sunlight could even wake him up Rodrick already had his eyes wide open, he stared at the ceiling with weary eyes. He had a decent sleep, the futons were soft, fluffy, and especially clean. But he could not stand Rider’s complaints.

“Why is everything so small.”

He tried explaining that Rider’s size wasn’t that common here.

“Have you heard the story of how I defeated the Northern Blue Giant?”

Rodrick didn’t bother replying but Rider went on to finish it which lasted for an hour. 

_Please just stop._

Eventually, he did but his loud snoring penetrated Rodrick's eardrum.

The only time that he could rest was when Rider stormed outside to do his daily training when he left Rodrick could do nothing but gaped his mouth in annoyance. It was a mess compared to his side that’s well arranged

With nothing else to do he stared and admired the red markings on the back of his right hand.  
  
“I really have to fight huh?” he said to himself while worrying about what would come in the future.

He raised his upper body and took a deep breath, taking and expelling air in a rhythmic pattern. “I’m not a fighter but a survivor.” 

Upon saying those words he got up and fixed whatever he could inside the room and that included his Rider's mess.

He quickly wore his clothes from before and slipped outside of his room to go see what the others were up to.  
  
Outside, the wolves circled around Rider who’s sweating immensely, drops trickling down his well-built body. He moved like a feral beast, weaving and dancing with strength and elegance. With sharp footwork he drove his fist into the open air creating a gust of wind as it came out from his fist then he weaved and unleashed a torrent of powerful kicks. His thick legs were capable enough of snapping a giant's body in half or better yet even a god. 

Rider smirked and dropped his weight on to the earth doing multiple push-ups one each finger. 

Time passed and Rider gave out a manly shout and the veins all over his muscles, neck, and legs popped out

Wearing nothing but his shorts and hand wraps, he struck a pose and let the morning light shine on his well-chiseled body.

He turned around and saw Lancer walking towards him. “He blue boy, I’m done with my warm-ups.” Rider took a seat to pet his wolves.  
  
“I’ll wait until you're ready,” he said with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out our discord server! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/rspSGpB


	22. Bond

Morning came by peacefully.

Surrounded by blooming flowers of Marigold, Shaltea sat on an ornate gazebo situated in the midst of her estate's garden. Although it was comparably small against the vastness of her palace garden back in Russia, the flowers there were much more bright and fragrant. She couldn't help but watch as they sway in the breeze, delighted just from the mere transient sight of that view.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing his throat resounded towards her ear. Glancing back to the person seated in front of her, she tucked a few strands of her hair and smiled apologetically.

"...Yes, it's alright." Shaltea replied as she gingerly took her ornamental teacup with one hand, and its paired saucer with the other. "I do not mind how you've spoken to me before. In fact, I appreciate it."

Breathing in the smell of citrus and flowers that came from the tea in her possession, her expression shifted softly as soon as she took a gentle sip. Somehow, it was the final thing that made her enthusiasm complete for the morning. Breakfast had already been fulfilling, and idling in a place of sheer beauty was the remaining piece that could refresh her mentality.

"No one had ever expressed their concerns for me. No one, except for you..."  
  
Twenty years. For the past twenty years, all she received from her family were countless of trainings and harsh education. No one paid any heed to her hard work. No one recognized her potential. No one was there to encourage her, to inspire her, and motivate her to go on. All that was there in her life were the orders of the family that restricted her of what she really desires. She was a polished bird that was showered of all the lavish things in the world, at the cost of her freedom, of being caged and fluttering no more.

Like a panorama of images that moved side by side, memories of her childhood resurfaced. Her bloodied hands reaching for the light beyond the darkness, countless of hands creeping on to her skin, an endless scorching pain that spread behind her back, and her screams muted for being drowned, and falling into an abyss--

"I am your Servant." Shaltea's eyes instantly snapped towards Gilgamesh, who was scrutinizing his own drink in deep thought. "And as the one who will solely aid you on your quest, my utmost priority rests upon your well-being. To protect you, and keep you safe... that is my task, the peak of my purpose for serving you."

Shaltea released her grip from the cup and placed both hands on top of her lap, caressing one another to provide some comfort so as to ease her subtle trembling. "I know..."  
  
The images still imprinted upon her mind, she looked down to the side and added a bit more quietly. "...That's why I feel at ease."

Once those memories returned to the depths of her mind, Shaltea suspired and watched the flowers again. Golden petals gleamed radiantly under the morning sun, giving the place a rather vivid atmosphere. She couldn't even enjoy such moments back at the palace, only able to gaze upon those flowers from afar whilst forbidden to even have a single touch.

What a trifling thing for her to miss for 20 years.

"Vow to me that you shall never do that repugnant ritual ever again."

Shaltea dropped her musings and returned her Servant's steadfast gaze. Crimson eyes shone with clear sincerity, that she couldn't help but receive a sudden wistful feeling deep within her heart. Unconsciously, her hand rose and placed itself onto her chest. A faint sensation of heartbeats was felt by her fingertips, one racing tenderly out of an unknown cause.

_'I wonder...'_

Something seemed out of place. She couldn't recall anything past from her childhood, but sudden waves of euphoric nostalgia surrounded her being. Knowing nothing of its nature, she couldn't help but perceive it as a mere error within her part. Shaking it off, she went back to the matters at hand and focused on the other.

"I won't."

Extending her hand and closing her fist with only her pinky sticking out, Shaltea smiled reassuringly towards him.

"I promise."

Gilgamesh only blinked at her gesture, his face visible of confusion from the way she just spoke. And then, as if his mind was struck with the lightning of realization, his entire frame froze momentarily.

"...What are you doing?"

Shaltea's refined brow rose from his question. Was it not obvious enough? She was clearly presenting a simple gesture of promise, so why was he reacting as if he had found a familiar ghost beside him?

"Oh, do you not know this?"

Finally escaping the trance that he was reduced to, Gilgamesh swiftly crossed his arms and looked away with an air of feigned disbelief. "Do you really think so lowly of me, foolish woman? Of course, I understood what it is clearly for! As if I am oblivious enough to not know how it is done..."

Lifting his muscled arms and imitating her gesture, he tapped the tip of her pinkies with his own and hastily settled back to his seat, a proud expression crossing his face. Dumbfounded by his unexpected move, Shaltea was dazed at first, before being able to stifle an entertained laugh.  
  
"Pfft..."

"Oi, what is there to laugh about? You dare insult me?!"

"No, I could never. This..." Shaltea nodded to their raised hands and stifled another chuckle, much to his annoyance. It was just a simple thing, really. However, she didn't know that his actions could also bring her a dash of amusement. Halting her reaction from continuing further, so as to avoid pissing off the King himself completely, she steadied her hand for the second time and spoke calmly. "It's supposed to be like this."

After reaching out and curling her pinky around his, she proceeded to move both of their hands up and down. For one of them, it was a slow and transient moment. He couldn't help but fix his gaze towards their joined connection, a passing image of a distant memory distorting his mind for a second.

"A maid of mine taught me this when I was young. They're supposed to end up like a tied up knot. That way, it would symbolize an unbreakable promise." Settling back to her seat, Shaltea picked up her teacup and took another sip. "Now, my vow is permanent. I promise that I will never put myself in danger on purpose."  
  
Gilgamesh stared at his hand, clasping and unclasping it for a few moments. Meanwhile, Shaltea cleared her throat and chuckled at her strange display of childishness. Where that came from, was beyond her knowledge. The King didn't really seem fazed about it, and thus, she could only sigh in relief.

"Anyway, my mana is already fully recovered. However, I do not seek my opponents on my own accord. The best choice is to wait and see how much they'll dwindle in numbers. And if ever such situation takes place alike yesterday's events..."

Gilgamesh's eyes flickered towards her, as she gazed upon him with respect and trust. "I believe you'll save me, right?"

Shaltea knew very well that whatever happens, he'll always remain beside her. Although his opinion of serving her is still vague, as of that moment, Shaltea felt no fear of the incoming days. For she was already prepared for the future that fate will bestow upon her.

"I shall keep you safe, and eradicate those who stand on your way."

She smiled after hearing such a dedicated response. Touching the seal that was practically embedded unto her hand, she recounted her doubts and erased them out of her mind. Indeed, she had nothing else to worry about.  
  
For even if she is destined to die, the future will remain as it is, and her hardships will soon bear the fruits of her labor.

"Alright, I've decided..." After closing her eyes and taking a breath, Shaltea stood up and looked at her wristwatch. It was still too early in the morning to become productive. However, anything could happen within the span of any hour. It'd be a waste of opportunity if she didn't spend it as she desired, especially now that she was free from the eyes of those who had guided her. "Since I had displayed a shameful disposition in front of a noble king, such as you, how about I repay you back?"

In response, Gilgamesh tilted his head to the side in a way she now knew as one that clearly depicts a reaction to a stupid, obvious jest. "What will you pay me with, when I have all the treasures of the entire world upon my possession?"

Shaltea could only shake her head out of helplessness from the current situation.

"No, what I pertain to is a gesture of forgiveness and apology." Taking a few steps towards him, she held her hand out and spoke furthermore in a lighthearted tone. "And what I meant, is that... how about I show you what our world has to offer?"

The cold wind of early morning passed by the garden, surrounding them in the warmth of the rising sun, and the ever-so-fragrant scent of the tended grasses, trees, and Marigold. Shining among those beautiful things was the King of Heroes' countenance, who had given her a carefree smirk in return for her offer.

"By all means, grant me your best."


	23. Piece

Blood, everything was tainted with the color of blood. 

The earth, the sky, and sea of corpses littered everywhere, as she saw a man with a great sword and shield tread upon them. With his hood and skull mask to cover his feature, every time he moved, heads fell from the sky, and each of the heads has the look of horror plastered upon their face. 

"It hast cometh." 

Now she saw the man surrounded by eighteen figures, which dressed just like him, but all of these figures knelt down to the ground and said in reverence. 

"We shalt serve the light 

Moveth in dark 

For the lord shalt beeth with us."

Eighteen voices sounded in tandem in the underground temple. They swore their oaths, as the man in the middle nodded slightly, and placed the back of his blade to their shoulders one by one. 

"What right did you have to judge me?!!" 

This time, the man was standing in the throne hall. In front of him were the ruler of the nation, one of venerated lineage, as that ruler smashed his golden cup to the ground and spilled the wine inside. 

"Thy ignorance." 

One sentence to execute his opponents and targets alike. And before she knew it, he moved like a shadow, severing every head that he could see, fighting off the armies by himself. 

"For the lord shalt beest with me."

His voice unwavered and his faith resolute. With his will, he created a dynasty. 

Opening her eyes slightly, the young girl mumbled as soon as she awake. 

"Assassin..."

* * *

_"You are eating a lot"_

A voice sounded inside his head as the man munched on his food with gusto. 

"Can't be helped, I'm a foodie," answered the man in black clothes as he grabbed a big cup of water to ease his thirst.

_"For the taste huh? As your body is that of a servant, you won't need food."_

"Yep~" replied the man to the voice inside his head, "Do not sweat it, Theseus. We need to take a break too~" 

_"A break is it?"_ said Theseus playfully as he continued, _"Then I shall have fun myself as well."_

Soon, Theseus moved his spiritual body into the restaurant restroom and materialized inside. Walking out, Theseus wore an expensive suit attire and directed his gaze towards a cute, petite waitress, that had her hair in a ponytail and in the middle to serve the customer food with a tray on her hand. 

Squinting his eyes, he willed some water from his Master's cup to fly to the ground where the waitress would step on it. 

'Freeze.'

Freezing the water, the waitress slipped on it and would fall to the ground with her tray. Moving at an unnatural speed, Theseus took hold of her tray and the food inside perfectly as his hand grabbed the waitress's waist. 

Pulling the waitress closer to his face, Theseus gazed at the woman lovingly, as if a man had found his long lost lover, and gave her his best charming smile, "Be careful." 

Seeing his handsome face and smile, the waitress blushed and said, "Um.. T-Thank you." 

Still holding her waist, Theseus gave the waitress her tray as he said gently, "Please, allow me to escort such a beautiful lady like you. I see you have hurt your hand when you almost fall back then." 

"T-Thank you, but I.." Wanting to say that she's completely fine, Theseus's hand slowly moved downwards and pulled her closer to his embrace. 

Her face became redder as she noticed the silent sign, she nodded slightly as let herself be guided by Theseus to the staff room. On his way, Theseus turned his face and winked at Reynold, while moved his lips without any voice coming out, "See you later, master." 

Watching all that happened, Reynold clicked his tongue as his eyes stared at Theseus back disapprovingly. 

"Tsk, what a playboy."

* * *

Hostile eyes scanned across the city, identity concealed from those who dare to penetrate it. Heavy sounds of wings flapping against the air were the only thing noticeable for anyone possessing a keen sense, though that too was for naught as soon as she disappeared in the speed of light.

Immediately, in a familiar barren land that was gazed upon by the bright, full moon, Ruler landed towards the ground with utter grace. She was silent for a moment, staring into the sky with dull irises. Clouds continued to drift apart, and the breeze continued to sway, and yet...

There weren't any more Gods that roam the Earth, all except for her.

Slowly, she rose her hands and felt all the mana contained within that area. After so many millennia, humanity had already broken its ties with the Gods of Olden. Just from knowing so, it left a bitter taste upon Ruler's palate.

What could they do to defend themselves?

What could they do to have themselves guided?

Her power enabled her to identify all crimes that made up the world, from a simple attempt of thievery to merciless outcomes of a massacre. Compared to the Olden Days, it was much worse and dismaying, she wondered just how humanity had survived the years without ceasing completely.

However, then again, their excessive populace was another of their sins. Oh, how humanity had gone far from the virtues of heaven. Their stupidity and ignorance had led them up to this point, and it repulsed her furthermore.

It has to end.  
  
Feeling the currents of raw mana that replenished the Earth, she quickly determined all the participants of the war. Each was unique of their kind, and each was bound by a peculiar nature of its own. Her eyes narrowed upon feeling the presence of a certain, powerful Servant. However, she remained unfazed about his identity.

**"--For I am Rhamnousia, Deity of Equilibrium and Retribution. Those who oppose me, opposes the great will of the Holy Grail. And as such, I shall put those who have forgotten their origins back to their place..."**

In the end, she'd just have to make use of another foreboding force, one that could even go against inevitable death. But since it was only the beginning, for now, she would have to see how the war would proceed forward. And when the right time came...

**"Their punishment is inevitable."**

_...The Grail would be satiated of its hunger._


	24. In Town

The streets were radiating in the daylight, numerous chatters buzzling in the joyous atmosphere. Although it was a place considered to be more festive in the dawn of night, Shaltea found herself enjoying their trip regardless.

Several passersby would stop on their tracks as they marvel on the couple's seemingly ethereal aura. Clad in a luxurious designer dress, with dangling earrings, stilettos, and a purse, Shaltea walked among the people in the streets as if it were her own runway. Of course, she didn't pay heed to their gazes, nor was even the tiniest bit aware of her presence' effect. It was just that she was a lady raised in grace, and as such, is completely oblivious to the ways of the common folk.

Meanwhile, her Servant gazed around the area with so much interest. The urban streets of Japan were so much different compared to his Kingdom of Uruk. New technologies surrounded him, and for the public mass of that era, it was rather a common usual thing. Donning an expensive yet casual suit, Gilgamesh dominated the people with merely his charming looks.

Most looked past their shoulders in envy, while some gazed at them with admiration. All in all, the image perceived by everyone about them was quite the same-- 'a great-looking couple that seemed to have been a match specially custom-made in heaven'.  
  
Rounding another paved corner, Shaltea's eyes twinkled at the tall buildings and skyscrapers of Tokyo. Having been always coped up on her palace made her easily amazed by new discoveries. Unknowingly, her hands latched unto her Servant's arm, and with a gentle tug, she pointed towards each of the establishments happily.

"My, look at this! So fascinating!"

"Oh, I wonder how that works..."

"I want to try that as well!"

"Look, look! Isn't that simply adorable?"

Gilgamesh took in everything with his fast comprehension. Indeed, what a strange world she now lives in. Everything seems to have grown and innovated as compared to the olden days. He, as wise as he is, acknowledge all new things and appreciated their usages. If it were the past version of himself, he would've simply thought of this as a waste of time. However, now that he was enlightened of the importance of everything, he couldn't help but feel at ease.

Glancing beside him, where his master was currently conversing with one of the workers at a street food stall, his smile lifted softly upon her brightening up expression.

Among the changes of all things in the world, remains something that he considered the same as ever.

"...Hm, so this is what they call a Takoyaki. It's a tasty delicacy known across this country." Taking another bite, Shaltea held back a squeal and placed a hand on her cheek, flowery sparkles rolling down like waves behind her. 

"Ah, that's delicious."  
  
Gilgamesh, on the other hand, stayed quiet throughout the whole time. He would respond to her remarks from time to time, yes. However, all he actually did throughout the rest of the time was stare at her. Seeing how her face radiated of glee made him reminisce of nostalgic times. The situations were very far apart on their differences, but still, her reactions remained unchanging.

"Caster?" Shaltea muttered upon his unresponsiveness. Piercing his own snack with the plastic fork on her hand, she placed it near towards his lips and smiled. "You should try it."

Gilgamesh took a glimpse of her face, and towards the food on her hand. Unashamed of his next actions, he guided her hand closer towards his face and bit down on the entire piece. However, as soon as he lifted his head up to see her expression, only an appreciative smile was all he found and nothing else.

And just as unchanging, he, too, was fascinated again.

"Oh, what should we do after this?" Shaltea turned towards him, having already finished her food. The two were sitting by the park bench, watching over countless random strangers going all about over their own doings. "I was thinking of going to the cinema. However, I also find oceanarium interesting too. The festival downtown is still reserve for later this night. What a shame that I wouldn't be able to tread on an amusement park earlier on..."

After donning a thoughtful look, Shaltea's expression lit up from coming up with another idea. "Ah! How about we take a detour at a nearby museum? It is the home of historical knowledge and artifacts, after all."  
  
"I do not mind, although we must still remain vigilant of our surroundings." Gilgamesh peeked at the corner of his eyes with a cautiously serious look, feeling the faint traces of mana lingering in the air. "By now, more enemies were near and close by. Hence, our move laid in keeping watch of our backs, lest they take advantage of our vulnerability."

"I know, I'll always keep that in mind." Subconsciously grabbing his hand once again, Shaltea urge him to stand up and follow her towards their next destination. "Now come, let's go!"

"Oi, what right do you have of ordering me around like a leashed pet, you insolent woman?!"

"My apologies," Shaltea stated, albeit laughing humorously despite his narrowed eyes directed towards her. "However, we'll miss encountering a few people if you still keep on sitting there."

Gilgamesh only clicked his tongue at her carefree response. Really, nothing has ever changed. Whenever she was in the midst of the excitement, her sense of defense would fall apart in ruins like it was nothing. Really, what a careless, fool of a woman she was.  
  
"If you do not want to lose so early in the battle, take the matters seriously and act with caution."

"Yes, I understand," Shaltea replied, before raising her vacant hand and imitating the gesture of promise by sticking out her pinky finger for him to clearly see. "Then again, you did promise to always save me in return for my vow, right?"

Seeing her smile so lightheartedly, despite their situations at hand, made a bitter expression cross his features. However, that flash of emotion faded as soon as it came to be. Now, only a deadpanned look was all Shaltea could receive and comprehend. She stifled a chuckle, finding his reaction silly.

"Pfft, your expressions are comical as ever."

"Enough, guide me to where it is that you want me to embark on."

Yet, despite the irritation in his heart, not once did he ever told her to let go of his hand.


	25. Seal

"Who the hell are you!?" screamed the man as he shot with his favorite falcon gun, but it's all for naught. For what he fought was something beyond his imagination. 

"....." 

_Silence is a virtue_ , that's always his trait as he walked to the man slowly, ignoring all the bullets that passed his body like illusions.

"Thy actions hadst shamed us. For that, thee shalt payeth with thy life." 

Giving the Salvation for the man, for he should know what's his sin, he swung his greatsword and beheaded the man cleanly. 

"......." 

Dead bodies scattered behind him, as if they were his path. Each of those bodies was infamous assassins of the underground world, but they were all the same in front of his sword. 

Kneeling down, he began to eat the newest prey to mend his damaged core. Although he looked fine from the last battle, the crimson spear really had pierced his heart, which connected to his core. But soon, he would be just as new and ready to fight for the grail. 

Finishing all of what he should do, he disappeared from that place. His actions undetected and his movements untraceable, each step of his would travel hundreds of meters. 

  
"......"

He felt it. It was nearby and on his path to his Contractor residence. Soon, he stood at the tallest power pole and stared at something below. He saw a woman and man, both with stunning radiance and looks, gathering nearby attention as they walked in romantic stride. 

_Shall he strike?_ He contemplated for a while until he heard his Contractor's call. 

"Assassin...." 

Though the tone of the voice sounded weak and confused, he still heeded upon his calling and decided to bring his Contractor unexpected news he just found. He moved into the world of shadows once again and shortly arrived upon one of the rooms in a luxurious hotel. 

**Tap.**

He stepped out of his concealed form and stood in front of a young woman. The young woman seemed to be just awake and tried to raise her body. She glanced at him in dizziness, but that dizziness soon disappeared without a trace. 

"You… What have you done?" 

His body drenched in blood from head to toe, as he maintained his silence. 

For no one should be bothered enough to know he was just cleaning some filth.

* * *

Heels clicked against the ceramic floor, dominating the silence garnered by particular sections across the museum. As it was still early in broad daylight, only a few people have filed in at the grand establishment. Thus, Shaltea roamed around the place in peace, her Servant nowhere in sight.

Adamant to secure the entire parameters, Gilgamesh disappeared from her side and did as he so desired. All the while, believing her capabilities to defend herself as trustworthy, Shaltea was left on her own, who was currently guided by one of the managers that oversee the museum.

"--And here are several artifacts derived from the Edo Period. These models are of most originality, and thus, we do our utmost best to preserve them of their quality..."

His words only passed from one ear and out of another as Shaltea looked around and analyzed the glass-cased artifacts around her. Of course, what he was spouting endlessly were information deemed important to the mind. However, what she was looking for was not really in front of her. And so, she could only smile away in vague disinterest.

"...Next is the--"

"Pardon me, sir." Shaltea spun on her heels and faced the manager that had been acting like a docent in the span of a few minutes now. "But, is there a section here that tackles the mythological history of Greece?"  
  
"Oh..." The manager's eyes sparked in confusion. "Well, um, it's at the west wing of the museum, right at the international section."

"Very well." Shaltea inclined her head respectfully. "Thank you for that information."

"Do you prefer that I guide you--"

Shaltea only rose her hand in a halting gesture before he could speak any further. "No need, I know my directions enough." 

And so, the lady ended up proceeding her way towards the west section of the museum on her own, hands behind her back as she looked around in subtle eagerness. Ensconced lights glowed around the quiet hallways, illuminating various antique furniture, rare paintings, and elegant marble statues that lined each side of the halls, gradually changing in styles depicting the change in range of historical factors displayed for all visitors to see and enjoy.

When the sign claimed itself with the collections that came from Greece, her footfalls became steady and sure, having known of the path towards her destination.

Not long after, she stood in front of more glass-cased artifacts, scanning through all of those imitated models in order to find what she was looking for. Immediately, Theseus' name arrived within her sight. She leaned in the crystallized cover and read the brief inscriptions engraved below the person's possession of artifacts, taking in the information that she could utilize over the incoming battles. The tales of his escapades ranged in many varieties. However, she didn't pay attention to some of the unnecessary details, only intent to have a possible grasp of his power.  
  
Afterward, having nothing else to search from that area, Shaltea left the section and proceeded onward, walking aimlessly towards an unknown direction. It didn't take long until her feet suddenly froze on its tracks, as her eyes landed upon the direction of another particular section, the words 'Babylonian Era' embedded above the pathway.

Slowly, as if called over by an unknown force, Shaltea neared the area and took in the ambiance of the place. Collections of ancient prestige surrounded her, ranging from preserved weapons to more antiquities reminiscent of the Babylonian Period. During that moment, one thing caught her keen eyes. Dwelling at the focal center of another glass case, with silk curtains parted behind it, were clay tables displayed side by side. Curious about what they contain about, Shaltea closed in and tucked her hair behind her ear, reading the inscriptions aloud with wide glistening eyes.

**「Epic Of Gilgamesh-- Tales Of The Wise Ruler From The Ancient Kingdoms Of Uruk...」**

Her breath seemed to have been caught from her lungs as her environment became muted, disappearing altogether and replaced by the foggy sight of a forest that surrounded her instead.

**"Shaltea, are you certain of that choice? Here, beyond that forest, lies only two ends-- survival, or an impending death. Treading the same path akin to ours shall only result in your own demise."**

As if she was controlled within that surreal dream, her voice escaped and formulated words automatically.

**"My life has always been indebted to you the moment you took me away from damnation. And as such, this life of mine will forever serve to follow you wherever you go. I... vow to provide you all the aid that I could give. I... swear to you my profound loyalty."**

Upon her response, the two silhouettes that stood across from her dissipated into the misty air, and her bright surroundings returned back towards how they used to be. Suddenly, a hand latched on top of her shoulders, which immediately jolted her out of her reverie.

"Oi, have you found anything of significance--?"

Gilgamesh stopped talking as soon as she turned around and accidentally showed him her current expression. A solitary tear trickled down her cheek, cascading unto her chin in a solemn way. Instantly, upon noticing his presence, she took a step back and finally awakened from the trance. Then, absentmindedly, Shaltea placed a hand on her cheek and stared blankly towards the wetness caught by her palm.

"You--"

"Oh, um..." Shaltea blinked momentarily before wiping her tears with a humorous chuckle. "I-I'm sorry, this is really strange, isn't it? I was just looking at it and..."

A distorted image of the forest lingered over her mind for the second time, followed by a flash of gold and green, and a gradual searing pain that was throbbing increasingly behind her back.

Taken aback by the sudden agonizing heat, Shaltea's knees collapsed and she fell towards his arms, biting the bottom of her lips whilst clutching his shoulders tightly. Gilgamesh glanced around with a gaze preying for possible danger. However, there was no presence in sight except for the two of them. Kneeling down to the floor, he took her in his arms and held her in place as she closed her eyes and whimpered from the flourishing pain.

_'Damn it, what is happening?!'_

Not knowing what else to do, he materialized his golden tablet beside him and chanted a mystic code capable of healing and easing any agony. As soon as Gilgamesh was done with his incantations, a bright glow of lights that were similar to embers soared from her hunched figure. Her limbs finally loosened out of their rigidness, and her body completely gave out on his arms. Hushed, disquieted panting escaped her lips, as she touched her chest in astonishment.

_'Why...?'_

In the middle of an empty halfway, two individuals sat on the ground, with one oblivious to what just happened, and the other all-knowing of its true, dangerous meaning.

_'The Seal... why is it happening now...?'_


	26. Change

"They are in there?" 

In front of the museum, A young girl with a blue T-shirt, wrapped in a hoodie and wearing jeans, stood as her gaze observed the entrance. People walked in and out in crowds as it was a popular place for tourists. 

"......" Giving her no answer, he stood behind her with his spiritual body. 

"Mister, could you feel their presence inside?" This time, the woman's tone became more humbled as she asked him with their link. 

"It is forsooth so." This time, he replied.   
  
The moment she had her confirmation, the woman nodded and walked inside. Asking one of the guides, she found that her objective would be in the Babylonia section. Without waiting any longer, she proceeded to where her target would be. 

After a few minutes, she saw her. A woman with auburn hair and a man with golden hair, stood together as they were talking about something. Walking to them, The woman took out a talisman. This magical talisman was something she made to store her podao, and would be able to equip her weapon anytime she invoked the chant. Talisman ready in her right hand, she called to them loudly, 

"Nice to meet you, Magus of another country. I'm Meng Xixi, Master of the assassin, would be here as your opponent!"

Gilgamesh gazed at the newcomer in pure exasperation. Another measly brat challenging his Master once again. What is up with them and ambushing others? Are they that so eager to compete and destroy everyone before even the third day comes?

Yet again, this was War-- a battle that preyed on the weak and eradicated each until one sole victor stands at the highest peak. Lowly tactics aside, it was a battle that cares nothing for the destruction it brings. The thought made him grit his teeth.

Suddenly, his Master shifted around his arms and stopped on her motions. She didn't thrash anymore, nor could her pants be heard. Instead, her body rigidly began to stand, her face shielded by her fringe. Gilgamesh assisted her as she stood, gradually standing upright as well as he gazed upon his Master's expression.

_What... could she be thinking of...?_

Unexpectedly, Shaltea inclined her head and curtsied towards her supposed opponent. As soon as she lifted her head, no signs of tears could be seen in her appearance. In place of her once miserable, shameful state, was a soft and mirthful smile upon her lips--

"Greetings, Miss Meng Xixi. I suppose our introduction is long due..." Shaltea replied, eyes flickering towards up and behind her. "I am Shaltea Juséaltine Lladhov'na, delighted to finally meet you..."

\--That hides the subtle, dull, and dangerous gleam that passed through her eyes.

**"...It's a pleasant day, isn't it?"**

"....." 

She saw him? Although it was only for a glance, he could feel her sight upon him. Moving his gaze towards his contractor, he silently sent some telepathic message for the woman who shall be his opponent. 

_"Thine eyes sharper than thy look."_

But then, she's more than what she appeared to be. 

_"Thine blood reek of thy curse."_

Materializing his body and ignored the surprised look of his Contractor and his Opponent's servant alike, he continued in his mind, _"Thou who hath weathered time."_

Slowly, ghe proceeded to stand in front of her, with the wary gaze of his Servant's opponent that shielded her with his body, and his Contractor stared at him in a confused and panicked gaze.  
  
This time, he said loudly for all to hear, "What art thou?"

Gilgamesh stood in front of Shaltea, shielding her from the sudden materialization of their opponent's Servant. Knowing well the identity of this particular servant had him wary of what would soon take place. He had to take this battle towards another area, somewhere that could be to their advantage.

However, as if reading his mind, Shaltea placed her hand on top of his shoulder and shook her head. Unfazed about his disagreement, Shaltea stepped in front of him and faced the servant who loomed in front of her.

Without a word, Shaltea gradually placed her index finger in front of her lips and smiled.

"Shh..."

The other two people that have been reduced into a bystander now, watched their quiet interactions more warily. Why did he suddenly appear in the middle of a public place? Thankfully, there were no people near in sight. However, the astonished look in the other Master's face made Gilgamesh cautious of the situation.  
  
Including the fact that instead of asking her who his Master was, he emphasized to her the word 'What'...

Looking up towards his enormous stature, Shaltea brought her hands behind her back and continued to smile. Her dull eyes glowed like the heat that sparked in a dying pyre. She didn't even seem afraid of his countenance, at all. In fact, she seemed much more amused.

So, what... is she really thinking of...?

"Indeed, what a pleasant day it is, especially now that I have the honor of coming across Assassin's prestigious self." After saying so, Shaltea feigned a thoughtful look as she pursed her lips. "However, that's not good, you know? Having to appear so suddenly..."

Shaltea spoke after a few moments of silence had passed. Her composure remains unfaltering, her bearings full and carefree. Yet the air that surrounded them was full of tension. It was like...

"Innocent people will hear us if you speak like that..."

...Another person was standing in front of them.

"It'll be a shame if we were to scare them off," Shaltea added, her fingertips hovering over her lips as she stared at the corner in hidden satisfaction.

"They are wonderful... curious... beings, after all."


End file.
